


Camp Storybrooke

by The_Dancing_Pancake



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2019-06-10 13:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 29,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15292551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Dancing_Pancake/pseuds/The_Dancing_Pancake
Summary: 12 year old Regina Mills and her brother Henry go to camp for 8 weeks. She gets to ride horses, her favorite thing in the world, and she even crushes on a boy named Robin. However, Regina also has to deal with her annoying cabin mate Mary Margaret, whom she thinks is way too nice that it's annoying, and her assigned buddy, Emma Swan.





	1. Arriving at Camp

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fan fiction that I've ever posted, so I hope you like it.

Regina had been dreading this day since the moment her mother told her about it. Today was the day Regina was going to camp for 8 weeks. Normally, people are excited to go to camp. Her brother Henry had been raving about all the fun activities he would be doing at camp, but those people aren’t Regina. Even though she was going to be able to ride horses, her favorite thing in the whole world, and she’d get to be away from her mother, Regina still cringed at the thought of sleeping in filthy cabins with no running toilets. However, she put all her negative thoughts aside and finished putting the rest of the items from the packing list into her duffel bags. 

“Come on Regina, it’s time to go!” Cora called from the hallway downstairs.

“Coming,” Regina responded with a groan. With one last look at her glorious bedroom with a comfortable bed, an overhead fan, and her phone, all things she knew she wouldn’t have for the next 8 weeks, she dragged her bags down the stairs. 

“Hurry up, we’re going to be late,” Regina’s brother Henry complained.

“Relax Henry, check in isn’t until 2:30, and it’s only 1:45,” Regina replied. After one last trip into the house to get her sunglasses, Regina got into the car and Cora drove them off to Camp Storybrooke.

“I hope I make lots of new friends,” Henry called out from the backseat.

“I’m sure you will. I read online that Camp Storybrooke is the best camp in all of Maine. After all, I only want the best for my darling children,” Cora comforted. Similar conversations between Cora and Henry continued for the rest of the car ride, but Regina wasn’t listening. She just hoped she wouldn’t be stuck with some weirdos or obnoxiously nice kids in her cabin. 

As they pulled into the parking lot of the camp, Regina noticed two things: that the camp looked pretty small, and that there were a lot of trees. She just hoped the bugs weren’t too bad, as she didn’t plan on being eaten by mosquitoes. They checked in, turned in their money for the camp store called “The Trading Post,” and headed to the main lodge for health checks. When they were given the confirmation that they weren’t sick and didn’t have lice, they headed back to the car to get their stuff out. Regina noticed many other kids checking in that looked about her age, but figuring she would just meet them later, she ignored them. 

Cora decided to bring Henry to his unit first, since he was bursting with excitement, so the three of them followed the path marked “Oak Grove” to where Henry’s group was. They checked him in to his counselors, Gepetto and Pinocchio, and helped him unroll his sleeping bag and stash his duffel bag under the bed before saying goodbye and heading to Regina’s unit in “Cherry Hollow.” Here is where she would find all the other 11-13 year old campers doing the “Ponytails” session, a.k.a. Horseback riding. Regina checked in with her counselors Blue and Tinkerbell before heading to her cabin. Never before had Regina been so nervous. She hugged goodbye to her mother then turned to the cabin and pulled open its squeaky door, bringing her bags in with her.

Literally one second after she stepped foot in the cabin, a short-ish, brunette girl with a pixie style hairstyle approached her.

“Hi. My name’s Mary Margaret. What’s your name?” 

“Great, an annoying overly nice girl, just what I wanted,” Regina thought. However, she forced a smile on her face and replied, “Regina. My name’s Regina. Nice to meet you.”

“I’ll introduce you to our cabin mates,” Mary Margaret continued. “This is Belle,” she introduced, pointing to a short brunette girl with glasses. “This is Ruby,” Mary Margaret pointed to a tall, thin girl with brown hair with streaks of red in it. “And finally, this is Emma.” Regina glanced at the final girl with blond hair that fell in waves, dark blue jeans, and a red leather jacket, despite the 80 degree heat. 

“Nice to meet you all,” Regina responded. Ruby and Belle voiced a hello, but Emma just grunted from her top bunk bed in the back right corner. 

“Don’t mind Emma, she’s a bit grumpy sometimes,” Mary Margaret comforted.

“You know her?” Regina asked.

“She’s my cousin,” Mary Margaret answered. Regina nodded with understanding and continued unpacking her stuff. 

“So, is there anyone else in this cabin?” Regina asked.

“Nope, it’s just us, but I know there are three girls in the other cabin,” Ruby piped up. 

“Okay,” Regina frowned. She didn’t particularly like any of her cabin mates so far. Mary Margaret was too nice, Belle wouldn’t stop reading, Ruby just seemed too chillaxed, and Emma hadn’t left her bed since Regina had gotten there, so Regina didn’t know what to think of her.

“Everybody out, and grab your swim stuff. We’re going to make name tags and then take the swim test,” one of the counselors called from outside the cabin. The five girls grabbed their bags with swimsuits, towels, flip flops, shampoo, conditioner, soap, washcloths, sunscreen, bug spray, and water bottles before they left the cabin. 

“Hello everyone. My name is Blue and I will be one of your counselors,” a short woman with brown curly hair pulled back into a bun introduced. “This is Tinkerbell, your other counselor,” Blue said, pointing to a woman wearing a forest green shirt with blond hair, also pulled back into a bun. “Now, before we make name tags, let’s introduce ourselves.” They formed a circle and went around, saying their name, age, and favorite color. Regina learned the names of the girls from the other cabin: Mal, a girl with a bright blue tank top and blond hair that reached to about her chin, Victoria (Vicki) De Vil, a girl with blond hair with many black streaks in it and a white puffy vest lined with fur, and finally, Zelena, a girl with wildly curly red hair, bright blue eyes, and a wicked grin that led Regina to believe she was up to something. The 8 girls went over to the picnic tables to make name tags, and when they finished, the counselors assigned them buddies.

“Once you get a buddy, you have to stay with her for the rest of the summer. Wherever you go, your buddy must come with you. You also have to share a horse with your buddy. It may not seem fair, but these are the rules. Now, here’s the list: Mary Margaret Blanchard and Ruby Hood, Belle French and Zelena Wicked, Mal Dragon and Vicki De Vil, and Regina Mills and Emma Swan.” As soon as she heard the list, Regina’s stomach dropped. She had been hoping to be with Mal or Vicki from the other cabin, since they seemed nice, but at least she wasn’t stuck with Mary Margaret. 

“Okay, let’s form a buddy line and head to the pool. It’s time to take your swim test,” Blue announced. The campers formed a line, two-by-two, and followed Blue and Tinkerbell to the pool house. They changed into their swimsuits, and went through the door to the pool. 

When they emerged, they noticed they weren’t taking their swim test alone.

“What are they doing here?” Mal asked in disgust, pointing to the eight boys standing by the pool. 

“They’re going to take their swim test with you,” Tinkerbell, answered. A couple people groaned, but stopped when they noticed Blue glaring at them. 

“Don’t be rude. This pool is big enough for all of us,” Blue chided. The girls mumbled a few “I’m sorrys” before getting into the pool. 

“All right boys and girls. My name is Ariel and I am the lifeguard here,” a woman with long red hair and a blue-ish green swimsuit introduced. “For the swim test, I need you all to swim to the other side and back. You may not do backstroke or touch the ground. Understand?” They all nodded, and she gave them a signal to go. They took off, paddling toward the other side of the pool. Ruby took the lead, swimming much faster than anyone else due to the fact she was on swim team for two summers in a row. When they got back to the original side of the pool, Ariel told them to go back to the other side, since it was deeper, so they could tread water for three minutes. Regina, Mary Margaret, and a few of the boys struggled to stay afloat for three whole minutes, but in the end they all managed and passed. Ariel also had them do a “tip test,” which is when you put on life vests and put a canoe into the water. First, you have to get into the canoe. Next, you work with your two partners to tip the canoe over. Then, you get in the sunken canoe and paddle it over to the shallow end, drain all the water out, and flip it upright again. Finally, you get back into the canoe and paddle back to the side of the pool. Ariel explained that this test trains you so you know what to do if your boat tips over when you’re canoeing in a lake. Regina struggled with getting back inside the canoe, but with help from Mal and Vicki, her two partners, she managed. 

“Congratulations, you all passed,” Ariel announced once they had all finished. “Now go take some showers and meet your counselors by the flag pole for closing flag ceremony.”

“All right girls, we are in charge of flag ceremony today,” Blue told them, once they had all showered and changed. She assigned each of the different roles, with Regina being the caller. “Okay, Regina, I just need you to read the commands on this card aloud so everyone can hear you.” Regina nodded, but deep down she was still a little nervous. She didn’t really like speaking in front of other people. However, she swallowed her nerves and began the ceremony.

“Horseshoe attention. Please remove all hats, bandannas, and sunglasses. Color Guard attention. Color Guard advance.” Everyone in the Color Guard, the group of people taking down the flag, began walking toward the flagpole. “Color Guard halt. Color guard, retire the colors.” The Color Guard began taking down the flag, and when they were almost done, Regina read the next cue. “Please join in singing ‘Taps’.” Regina didn’t have a clue what “Taps” was, but she just listened to the others singing, telling herself she could always learn it later. Once they finished “Taps” and the flag was folded, Regina read for the Color Guard to retreat, and she dismissed everyone else. 

“Time for dinner,” Blue called out, just as the cook, Granny, came out to ring the bell. “I need you to line up in two lines in front of the door right behind the boys. 

Soon after Regina had gotten in line, she felt small arms hug her from behind.

“Hi Regina,” Henry called out from behind her.

“Hey Henry,” Regina replied, hugging him back. Though he could be annoying sometimes, Regina had to admit that she had missed him today, and she was glad to see him again. “Are you having fun?”

“Yep! We even got to ‘hop,’ which means set the table for you guys,” he responded. “That reminds me, we’re going to teach you grace now. Bye.”

“Bye, Henry.”

“Is that your brother?” a boy in front of Regina asked. He had brown hair, blue eyes, and spoke in a crisp, British accent. Regina had to admit, he was kind of cute, in the good-looking kind of way. 

“Why do you care?” Regina snapped, curious as to why this guy was asking about her brother.

“I was just asking. My brother Roland is also in the younger resident camp group. I think they might be in the same cabin. I’m Robin, by the way.”

“Oh. My name’s Regina,” she answered, feeling kind of guilty for snapping at him. “Which one is he?” she asked. 

“He’s the boy jumping up and down with the long, brown, curly hair and glasses.”

“Aww. He’s so cute.”

“Yeah. I’m really lucky to have such a great little brother.” Just then, the young boys started the grace, stopping Regina and Robin’s conversation. They followed along, and were then led into Storybrooke Lodge for dinner. 

“You want to sit by me?” Robin asked.

“Sure,” Regina replied. Normally Regina wouldn’t eat with boys, but Robin seemed like a good guy, and besides, who else was she going to sit by? She sat next to Robin. Emma, Belle, Henry, Roland, and two boys from Robin’s cabin joined them. 

“So, have you been to camp here before?” Regina asked Robin, as she dished herself some pasta and peas. 

“No, this is my first time here. It’s actually also my first time in America.”

“Really? Wow. So, how did you find this place.”

“Well, my mum actually came here as a kid before she met my dad and moved to England. She has always wanted to send me here, she was just waiting for Roland and I to both be old enough. Have you been here before?”

“No. This is my first time too. I didn’t even want to come in the first place, but my mom forced me. She said it would be good for me, but I don’t really know how. I would have refused, but she at least had the decency to sign me up for Ponytails, and I love horses, so I reluctantly agreed.”

“Oh, do you take lessons?”

“Yeah, but only once a week. I want to compete, but my mom won’t let me until I’m 13. But what about you? Do you take lessons?”

“Not in horses, but I take archery.”

“That’s cool.” Their conversation continued for the rest of dinner, and Regina started to like him more and more. She only hoped Robin shared the same feelings she did. However, even if he didn’t, Regina told herself she would be fine with just staying friends. 

After dinner, the counselors handed out popsicles and they played Gaga Ball for about half an hour before the opening campfire. Regina had never played Gaga Ball before, but Blue and Tinkerbell explained the rules. It’s like Dodgeball, but you can’t pick the ball up. You hit the ball with your hand, keeping it on the ground, and you try to get the ball to hit other players on the foot or leg. If the ball hits you, or you hit the ball out of the Gaga area, you are out. Regina had never been very athletic, so it was no surprise to her when she was the 2nd person out. They played a few more rounds until the counselors announced it was time for opening campfire. Regina made sure to put on a lot of bug spray since the mosquitoes were horrible this year, but she still got bit a lot, and she had to constantly swat away mosquitoes. For opening campfire, Midas, one of the counselors for Robin’s group, made a fire. While it burned, Blue, Tinkerbell, Pinocchio, Gepetto, Robin’s other counselor Leroy, and Rapunzel and Cinderella, the counselors for the young girls, led songs and performed skits. They sang “The Princess Pat,” “Juicy Moose,” “60’s Party,” and “Baby Duck.” Regina thought “The Princess Pat” song was especially silly. After all, what kind of princess sails across the seven seas and brings whatever “a rigabamboo” is. She was pretty sure there was no such thing as a rigabamboo that could save a boat from sinking. The counselors also did a couple skits like “Raisin Bran” and “Tink’s Candy Shop.” Her favorite was the candy shop one. In this skit, Tinkerbell called up several counselors and campers to be different items in her shop like a sign, door, bell, welcome mat, cash register, and more. When someone was assigned an object, they were told to say something, and Tinkerbell would critique them until they said it just right. Then, at the end, the customers asked where the candy was, and Tinkerbell would reply “What do you mean? I’ve got all these suckers.” Though it was kind of stupid, Regina still enjoyed the counselors making a fool out of themselves. 

Once they finished, the campers were led back to their cabins, and they got ready for bed. Regina only hoped she would be able to sleep on the thin mattress on the top of her bunk bed. Thankfully, Regina didn’t have to share with anyone, so she could put her stuff on the bottom bunk, but she only hoped no one in her cabin kept her up at night with snoring, talking in her sleep, or even talking to someone else. She would at least have to try, though, so Regina put her PJs on, brushed her teeth, and got into her sleeping bag, wondering what she would do the next day.


	2. Camper's Choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I'm terrible at coming up with good chapter titles.

Regina rose early the next morning: 6 A.M., according to her watch. However, campers aren’t required to get up until 7, so she was the only one up. She didn’t want to get out of bed yet, so she grabbed her favorite book, Robin Hood, and began reading it. She had been reading for about an hour when she heard a bell rung, signifying that it was time to get up. The others in her cabin started to stir, and by 7:30 everyone had gotten dressed… except Emma. Emma hadn’t moved at all since the bell rung, so Regina decided to go wake her up.

“Wake up, Emma. It’s time to get up,” Regina said quietly to Emma as she gently shook her awake. This didn’t work at first, but with help from Ruby, and Ruby’s loud voice practically screaming in Emma’s ear, Emma opened her eyes. 

“Ugh! It’s so early! Why do we need to be up yet?” Emma groaned.

“Well, what do you expect to do, sleep the day away? We’ve got activities to do,” Regina reminded Emma.

“Just give me five more minutes,” Emma pleaded before falling back asleep. However, by 7:45, everyone in the cabin was ready to go, but Emma still hadn’t gotten out of bed yet.

“Emma, we have to go. Blue’s been calling for us, and you aren’t even dressed yet!” Regina complained. 

“All right, all right, I’m up!” Emma called out, sitting up in bed. 

“Thank you, now could you please get dressed?” Regina asked. “You guys go, I’ll wait for Emma,” Regina said to the rest of the cabin. Ruby, Belle, and Mary Margaret left, while Emma climbed down from her bunk and began searching through her duffel bag for an outfit. After what felt like an eternity of searching, Emma finally settled on a pair of jean shorts, a blue T-shirt, and black converse. Emma swiftly drew a brush through her hair, and was ready to go.

“You’re not going to brush your teeth?” Regina asked.

“Nah. I’m just going to eat in 5 minutes anyway. What’s the point?”

“Whatever,” Regina scoffed, disgusted by Emma’s hygiene. They left the cabin, and headed toward the rest of the group. 

“There you girls are. We’ve been waiting FOREVER! I nearly starved to death!” Vicki complained. 

“We weren’t that long,” Regina shot back. The girls then headed toward the flag pole, so they could start opening flag ceremony. Today it was Robin’s group that did flag ceremony, while Regina’s group was in charge of cleaning Storybrooke Lodge after meals. The boys put up the flag, and then they all filed into Storybrooke Lodge for breakfast.

“Regina!” she heard a voice call out. Regina turned around to see Robin waving at her. She waved back, and went over to sit by him, with Emma following. 

“Aren’t you going to sit by your cousin?” Regina asked Emma, as Emma sat on the other side of her.

“Are you kidding? Mary Margaret it the most annoying person in the planet! She’s way too smiley and optimistic, and if I have to hear another hope speech from her again, I think I’ll probably die!” Emma responded. Regina just laughed and told Emma she agreed. 

“Maybe this girl’s not so bad after all”, Regina thought.

“What’s for breakfast? I’m starving!” Regina heard Vicki ask the counselor from the next table over.

“Pancakes! Pancakes! Get ‘em while they’re hot!” Granny called from the kitchen. 

“I love pancakes!” Robin exclaimed. Regina just smiled at him as he grabbed four pancakes and drowned them in syrup.

“Stop staring at him like a lovesick puppy,” Emma whispered into Regina’s ear.

“I am not,” Regina shot back.

“Uh huh. Suuure. But your grin and doey eyes say otherwise.” Regina just looked away and started serving herself some pancakes, but she was sure there was a hint of blush creeping on her cheeks. She continued breakfast talking to Robin, pointedly ignoring the knowing looks Emma was giving her. After breakfast, the girls swept and mopped the floor, and then joined the other campers outside. 

“Good morning campers,” called the Camp Director. “My name’s Elsa and I am the director here at Camp Storybrooke. Are you guys having fun?” She waited for the shouts of “yeah!”, “uh-huh!”, and even some “no!”s, specifically from Vicki to die down before she continued. “Well, this morning you guys will be doing “camper’s choice.” This means that you can go to either archery, crate stacking, swimming, or lanyards/friendship bracelets, but you must stay with your buddy at all times. Okay, everybody. Have fun!”

“So, where do you want to go first?” Regina asked Emma.

“Hmm. What about archery?” Emma suggested.

“Sounds good to me. Let’s go.” They headed over to archery, and while they were walking, they spotted Robin and another boy in his group with him. 

“Let’s go say hi,” Emma suggested.

“Noooo. I don’t want to,” Regina whined.

“Why not? Unless… you like him?” Emma asked with a smirk.

“I do not like him!” Regina cried, stomping her foot. Emma just laughed.

“You are incredibly cute when you’re mad, you know that?”

“I am not!”

“Okay, then how about we go talk to Robin?”

“Can we just go to archery? Please?”

“All right, fine, but if we both end up at archery, you’re going to have to talk to him, just try not to blush too much.” Regina shoved Emma playfully away, but secretly, she wasn’t mad. She knew deep down that Emma was right. Regina just hadn’t ever had a crush before, and she didn’t want to screw it up; she was afraid of saying the wrong thing, or acting weird. So, if avoiding Robin saves her from that, so what? However, when she and Emma got to archery, she realized Emma had been right about Robin being there, so she would have to talk to him. Gathering up all her courage she could muster, she went over to talk to him. 

“Hey Robin,” she said.

“Oh, hi Regina.”

“Ahh, so this is the famous Regina you’ve been telling me about,” the boy standing next to Robin concluded. Emma tried to bite back a laugh at how pink Robin’s cheeks had become, but Regina didn’t notice. 

“Uhhh, yes,” Robin stammered. “Little John, this is Regina. Regina, this is my best friend, Little John.”

“Nice to meet you,” John put out his hand and Regina shook it.

“Nice to meet you too,” she said. 

“So, have you ever done archery before?” Robin asked.

“Nope. this is my first time,” Regina replied.

“Great. Well, I have quite the experience, as I’ve taken lessons since I was 5, so maybe I could show you?” Robin asked.

“Sure,” Regina answered. Robin led Regina over to the bows and he began showing her how to set one up. Regina had to internally scream at the butterflies in her stomach to shut up and Robin placed his hand on her arm, guiding her arm to just the right position, then telling her when to let go. Emma was just about to join them, when she saw two boys approaching Little John and her. 

“Hey there, mate,” one called out in an Irish accent. 

“Hey Killian,” Little John called back. Emma glanced up at him to see him smiling at her.  
He had a wide grin, blue eyes, and eyelashes so dark that he appeared to be wearing eyeliner. 

“Hi, I’m Killian,” he introduced himself.

“Emma,” she responded back, before turning back around to go back by Regina.

“Emma, wait. I was just wondering, uhhhh…” he stuttered.

“Yes?” Emma asked.

“Tell me about yourself,” Killian responded back.

“Um… ok.” Emma and Killian talked for awhile about hobbies, sports, and even food while Robin continued to teach Regina how to use a bow and arrow.

“I think you’re getting the hang of this,” Robin applauded as Regina shot her 7th arrow. She hadn’t yet gotten a bullseye, but she had at least stopped hitting trees. Robin then proceeded to shoot three arrows in a row, all hitting right in the middle of the target.

“No fair, you’ve been doing this so much longer than I have,” Regina complained. 

“Oh trust me, Regina. I have a feeling you’re going to crush me on those horses tomorrow,” Regina smiled widely at the thought that she would get to ride horses again soon. She missed Rocinante dearly, and though he wouldn’t be at the place she would be going tomorrow, she still had confidence that she would excel in horseback riding just as Robin had today in archery. Just then, Little John approached them.

“Well, we’ve been here for quite awhile. Anyone up for crate stacking?” he inquired.

“What’s crate stacking?” Regina asked.

“I haven’t the faintest idea, but we’ll find out when we get there, I guess,” Robin answered. Regina looked back to call Emma to see if she was coming, when she saw her talking with some strange boy with really dark eyelashes.

“Who’s that?” she wondered aloud.

“Oh, that’s just Killian,” Little John responded. “He’s in our cabin.”

“Oh ok. Emma, you coming?” Regina called out.

“Sure,” she called back, and she soon joined them with Killian and another boy with short, brown hair.

“I’m Killian,” the boy with dark eyelashes introduced.

“And I’m David,” the other boy chimed in.

“Hello. I’m Regina,” she said. 

“All right, let’s go crate stacking,” Little John called out. Since no one else knew what that was, they followed him down the path, coming into a prairie a little before heading back into the woods, and heading straight into an area with picnic tables, crates, a chord that appeared to strap to a harness, and lots and lots of mosquitoes. 

“Okay, Little John, since you appear to know what this is, why don’t you go first,” Robin suggested. 

“All right.” He headed over to Tinkerbell, the counselor running the activity, and she helped him get into his harness. He put on special shoes so his feet could slide into the slots better, and then he put on a helmet. 

“Who would like to be his tosser?” Tinkerbell asked. When she was met with blank stares and confused looks, she asked Robin to do it and then explained what to do.

“Little John will be attached to this rope, which is why he’s wearing a harness. The object of crate stacking is to stack as many crates as you can, but since John can only get to about five before he can’t reach anymore, he will have to climb them. He will stick his feet in the handles of the crate and continue to climb until the stack starts to fall over. Your job will be to hand him the crates. At first you should be able to just hand them to him, but as he gets higher, you may need to toss them. Do you have any questions?” Tinkerbell asked after explaining it. 

“Nope,” Robin replied. Crate stacking seemed so odd to him, and he had never seen anything like it in his life before, but it still sounded fun, and he couldn’t wait to try it when Little John was done. Robin put on a helmet before heading over to Little John. Once John was given the signal, he began placing and climbing on the crates. Everyone was in awe of what John was doing, simply climbing and placing each crate almost effortlessly on top of the next. He continued until he had placed all 20 of the crates. 

“Okay, Robin. You need to back away so John can kick the stack over.” Tinkerbell called out. Robin did as he was told, backing away, before John pushed the pile of crates over and was gently lowered to the ground.

“Wow, John. You make it look so easy,” Robin complimented. “Maybe it’s not so hard after all.”

“Robin, why don’t you come over here so you can get your harness on,” Tinkerbell asked.

“I’ll throw for you,” Little John volunteered. Robin thanked him before heading over to Tinkerbell. Once he was all ready, John and he went over to the crates, and Robin started to stack. After about 3 crates, Regina noticed he was doing everything he could to keep from falling off. 

“This is so hard, John! How do you do this so easily? My foot hardly fits in the hole!” Robin cried.

“Relax, Robin. You’re doing great. I didn’t exactly do so well my first time either. Practice makes perfect; you’ll get there,” Little John comforted. Robin continued to climb, but after about 7 crates, he lost his balance, and the crates toppled over. 

“Great Job, Robin,” Regina and Emma congratulated.

“I only hope I can get that many,” Regina mumbled.

“I’m sure you’ll do fine, Regina. Maybe you’ll get even more,” Emma comforted.

“Are you kidding? Have you seen my upper body strength? I’ll get four if I’m lucky,” Regina retorted. Emma just gave her a look that told her to stop criticizing herself, so Regina went over to Tinkerbell, got her harness, helmet, and shoes on, and walked over to Emma standing by the crates. “I seriously doubt I’ll do well, but I’ll still try it. Okay, Emma?”

“Okay, sure. Go ahead.” Regina began climbing, and like she predicted, began losing her balance after five crates.

“Steady yourself. Focus all your weight on the center of the crate,” Emma called up.

“Well if you seem so confident in what to do here, I suggest you come and try it,” Regina shot back, and with that she kicked the crates over, signifying she was done with this activity, and waited to be lowered down so she could watch Emma struggle. Unfortunately, as she handed Emma the crates, Emma just seemed to get higher and higher, barely struggling at all. 

“How are you doing this, Swan?” Regina demanded from the ground. By this point, Emma had already stacked eight crates and was only getting higher.

“Natural born talent, I guess,” Emma shrugged. Regina just huffed in frustration and Emma stacked her 12th crate. However, before Regina could toss up the 13th, the stack started to tumble over and Regina darted out of the way so she wouldn’t get hit by the falling crates. 

“A little warning would have been nice,” Regina shot at Emma, glaring at her. 

“What? I’m sorry, okay? I didn’t know they were going to fall until it was too late,” Emma apologized.

“Whatever. It’s fine. Let’s just go.” 

“Okay what do you want to do next?” Emma asked as they left crate stacking. “Wanna just take this path and see where it takes us?”

“Are you out of your mind? Do you want to get us lost in here?”

“Well, do you have any idea how to get back?”

“No,” Regina admitted.

“Okay, then let’s go.” They followed the path until they got to a bridge over a creek. 

“I think I know where we are! I see the pool!” Regina called out in delight.

“See, we’re not lost.”

“I guess not. So what do you want to do? Lanyards?” However, before Emma was able to reply, the lunch bell rung. “Or we could just go to lunch?”

“That sounds like a good plan.” They headed into Storybrooke lodge for some corn dogs and macaroni and cheese, talking about their day so far with the others at their table. Regina didn’t see Robin, but she assumed he was probably eating at another table with Little John and some other boys. After lunch, they were heading back to their cabins for “me time,” when all of a sudden, Regina heard a clinking bell. She didn’t know what it was, but it sounded as if it was coming closer and closer. She turned around to find a small goat heading straight toward them. Vicki shrieked and ran away, but thinking this was a game, the goat chased after her. “Stop! Please, somebody help me!” Vicki shouted as the goat continued to chase her. Emma and Regina thought about helping her, but this was too funny for them to stop. None of the campers could stop laughing as Vicki sprinted around the yard like a maniac, screaming for her life as a tiny, adorable goat, about a foot tall, ran after her. Finally, after about 5 minutes, Blue chased the goat off. 

“That THING almost killed me,” Vicki complained.

“Relax, that’s just Pixie. She’s only a baby, and she won’t hurt you. She only thought you were playing a game,” Blue tried to comfort her. “Come on, let’s go back to the cabins.” They headed down the path to “Cherry Hollow” into their cabins for the next hour, many of them still wiping their tears from laughing so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this! I hope you enjoyed it. I'm halfway done writing Chapter 3, so it should be posted in a few days.


	3. Truth or Dare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been my favorite to write so far, and there's definitely a lot of cuteness. I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

“Let’s play Truth or Dare,” Emma suggested, once they had all settled into their cabins. 

“Why should we do that?” Regina questioned.

“Come on. It’ll be fun,” Emma begged. 

“All right, fine, but only if everyone else plays too.”

“You guys up for that?” Emma asked. They all agreed, so Emma started. “Okay, Regina. Truth or Dare?”

“Why do I have to go first?” Regina asked, with a little whine in her voice.

“Because I said so. So what’ll it be? Truth or Dare?”

“Truth.” Regina responded confidently.

“Aww come on! You’re no fun. Anyway, I think I can still make this fun. Tell us, do you have a crush on anybody?” 

All the color drained from Regina’s face as she replied “Nope. I do not.”

“Not even a certain brown haired boy with bright blue eyes and a British accent?”

“Robin? What? No. We’re just friends,” Regina declined, but her tone was not convincing at all, and she couldn’t help the slight blush creeping onto her cheeks.

“Oh my gosh, you totally like him,” Ruby called from the bottom bunk across from Emma. 

“I do not!” Regina shot back.

“Oh really, then why haven’t you stopped smiling since his name was brought up?” Mary Margaret asked.

“Ugh, fine! Maybe I do. Just stop bugging me about it,” Regina admitted.

“You seriously weren’t fooling anyone, Regina. The signs are so obvious!” Emma pointed out, laughing.

“Whatever. Can we just move on?” Regina asked, determined to switch the conversation to another subject.

“Okay, Regina. Time to ask one of us something.” Emma replied.

“Okay, Emma. Truth or Dare?” she asked.

“Dare,” Emma answered with a smirk on her face. 

Regina smiled evilly. “Time to get my revenge on your question. I dare you to sneak up on the boy’s cabin and scare them.”

“Fine. I’ll sneak up to the back door and scratch at it. Then, when they open the door, I’ll run around to the front door and sneak in. When they turn around, I’ll scare them,” Emma planned.

“Sounds good. We’ll be waiting right here,” Ruby said. Emma proceeded with her plan. She scratched her nails against the door and hit it with sticks until the boys opened the back door. Then, she sprinted to the other door, made sure they weren’t looking, and slipped inside, crawling under one of the beds. When the boys returned, she was going to jump out and scare them, but she decided to wait a few minutes and eavesdrop on their conversation. 

“Well, that was odd,” she heard a boy with a British accent say, whom she assumed was Robin. 

“Yeah. It was probably just a prank. Anyway, what do you guys want to do?” David asked.

“What about Truth or Dare?” Killian suggested. The boys agreed, so Killian started. “Let’s start with you Robin. Truth or Dare?” 

“Truth,” he replied.

“Ok, mate. Let’s start with something simple. Do you have a crush?” 

“Nope,” Robin answered. 

“All right, next pers…” Emma was about to pop out, when she heard the conversation take an interesting turn. 

“He’s lying!” a voice cut Killian off. 

“No I’m not, Robert,” but even from under the bed, Emma was not convinced.

“I think Robert’s right, Robin,” Little John chimed in. 

“All right, guys, if I have this ‘so called crush’ who is it?” Robin asked.

“Regina,” Robert, Little John, and David all said at the same time. 

“Robin, you’re blushing. You definitely like her,” Little John pointed out. From under the bed, Emma’s eyes went wide a huge smile formed on her face. 

“Just give it up mate, it’s so obvious,” Killian suggested. 

“Ok, Killian. I’ll admit my crush for Regina when you admit yours for Emma.” The room went dead silent. Emma’s eyes practically bulged out of her head, and if she was drinking something, she definitely would have spit it out.

“Fine. I have a crush on Emma. There, I said it. Your turn.”

“I have a crush on Regina. Is everybody satisfied?” Robin finally confessed. Emma realized how long she had been under the bed, so she decided to start her scare. She reached out and grabbed the leg of Killian, who had been sitting directly above her this whole time. 

“Hey! What was that?” he asked as he felt something on his leg. However, Emma pulled her hand away before he could see it. Then, after she was sure he had looked away, she did it again. “Hey! Something’s grabbing me!” Killian exclaimed. 

However, before he could peek under the bed to see what it was, Emma jumped out and screamed “Oogely boogely!” They all screamed in fright, but they quickly calmed down once they realized it was Emma. All the color drained from Killian’s face as he realized she had probably been eavesdropping on their entire conversation. 

“I’m going to get you for this,” Killian shouted. Emma turned around to leave, but before she could, someone grabbed her arm. It was Robert.

“We will have revenge for this dearie,” he snarled. Emma yanked her arm free and sprinted back to her cabin. She threw open the door out of breath and plopped down on Mary-Margaret’s bed, which was underneath her own. 

“How did it go?” Ruby inquired. “I want all the details.” Emma didn’t reply, so Regina thought something was wrong.

“What is it Emma? Are you okay?” Regina asked.

“Robin likes you!” she blurted out. Out of all the words that could have come out of her mouth, those were the last ones Regina expected to hear. Her heart was racing so much, she was afraid it would beat out of her chest. The butterflies in her stomach also decided to have a race around her stomach, and Regina couldn’t hold back the grin that was forming on her face. 

“What do you mean, he likes me?” Regina questioned. Surely she had heard Emma wrong. There was no way her crush, with incredibly soft looking light brown hair, bright blue eyes she could almost get lost in, a very attractive British accent, and those dimples of his that made her want to melt into a puddle, liked her. Could he? No. It wasn’t possible. Before Regina could think about him anymore, Emma continued. 

“I mean, he like likes you. I was lying on the ground underneath Killian’s bed, when Killian suggested they play Truth or Dare, just as I did. Also, as I did, he went to Robin and asked if he had a crush. Like you, Regina, Robin immediately declined, but Little John, David, and Killian could tell he liked you, so they called him out on it and he eventually admitted it,” Emma told them.

“Oh my gosh! You guys like each other!” Ruby let out a squeal. “Now to set you two up…”

“No. I will not be set up with him,” Regina declined.

“Aww come on. Why not?” Ruby asked.

“No. Just no.”

“Fine. I’ll do it without you knowing,” Ruby whispered under her breath.

“What was that?” Regina asked.

“Oh, nothing,” Ruby said. 

“So, Emma, is there anything else you overheard in there?” Belle chimed in.

“Not really,” she responded, but her tone was not convincing. 

“Are you sure, Emma? You look as if you’ve seen a ghost, and I don’t think it was because of what Robin said,” Mary Margaret pointed out.

“Come on, Emma? What did you hear?” Regina inquired with a motherly “you better tell me what you heard” look on her face.

After a moments of silence, Emma finally said, in the quietest voice possible, “Killian likes me.”

“CAPTAIN GUYLINER?????” Ruby practically screamed.

“Huh?” Emma asked. 

“Oh, sorry. His eyelashes are just so dark, that he looks like he’s wearing eyeliner, so Regina, Belle, and I secretly nicknamed him “Captain Guyliner.”

“But wait, based on your reaction, Emma, do you like him too?” Mary Margaret asked. She was met with a silence that told everyone that yes, Emma did in fact like him.

“Two couples that like each other? Come on, you guys, we seriously have to do something about this,” Ruby demanded.

“NO!” Regina and Emma both said at the exact same time. 

“Okay, okay, okay. It was just a suggestion,” Ruby apologized. “So what do we do now? We still have 20 minutes left.”

“We could continue playing Truth or Dare?” Belle suggested.

“Okay, it’s my turn, again, to ask someone. Hmmmm. How about Ruby?” Emma decided. “Truth or Dare?”

“Dare,” Ruby answered.

“All right, Ruby. I dare you to lick the seat of the latrines… where your butt goes.”

“What? Eww! I’m not doing that!” Ruby exclaimed in disgust. 

“You have to. It’s a dare. Unless… you’d rather be nicknamed Scaredy Cat Red for the rest of the summer?” Emma suggested.

“Ok, fine. I’ll do it,” Ruby finally agreed. They all followed Ruby out of the cabin and over to the latrines. Just as they were nearing the stall door, Ruby stopped. “Do I really have to do this?” she asked.

“Go.” Emma commanded, so Ruby bent down, and as quickly as she could, gave one small lick to the seat. 

“Ewww! That was the grossest thing I’ve ever done!” she exclaimed. “I am never doing that again! Now, let’s continue.”

“Girls, let’s go. We’re doing ‘All Camp Games’,” Blue called.

“Or not. Let’s go.” Ruby said. They all followed Ruby out the door and to the flagpole so the games could begin. 

“Listen up, everyone,” Elsa announced. "For these games, you will be split up into four groups of six. You will not get to pick your teams. Here is the list of campers in each group. Group #1: Arthur King, David Charming, Mary Margaret Blanchard, Neal Blanchard, Alice Tilly, and Robin Wicked. Group #2: Belle French, Ruby Hood, Robert Gold, Emma Swan, Gideon French, and Daniel Colter.” As soon as she heard Daniel’s name, Regina’s heard stopped. How could he be here? She thought he had moved to California! She was definitely not ready to see him, not after their big fight last year. She thought she had liked him, but he had ripped her heart out and smashed it to pieces. Now she knows she never truly liked him. Besides, she had Robin now, and Robin, unlike Daniel, actually liked her back. Regina was snapped back to reality when she heard Elsa begin to introduce the third group. “Group #3: Regina Mills, Robin Locksley, Henry Mills, Roland Locksley, Violet Morgan, and Grace Hatter.” When Regina heard she would be with Robin, her heart immediately sped up. She and Robin were going to be on the same team! She was also happy that she got Henry and Roland on their team. Though they may be little, Regina had a feeling they were exactly what their team needed to win. “And finally, Group #4,” Elsa continued. “Graham Humbert, John Littleton, Mal Dragon, Victoria De Vil, Zelena Wicked, and Killian Jones.”

“You have got to be kidding me!” Little John complained to Robin. “The only decent person on my team is Graham!”

“I’m sure it will be all right,” Robin comforted. 

“Time to form your groups,” Elsa called out. They all formed into their four groups and waited for directions. “Before we begin, I need each of you to come up with a team name.”

“Why don’t we call our group Team Outlaw Queen?” Henry suggested.

“Why would we name it that?” Regina asked him.

“Because, you’re such a diva at home, that you seem to think that you’re a queen, and Robin reminds me of Robin Hood, who was an outlaw,” Henry explained.

“Hey! I am not a diva!” Regina retorted. “Besides, isn’t Robin Hood a fox?”

“That’s only in the Disney movie. And about you being a queen, I was only kidding, but I still think we should keep the name.”

“All right. I’m fine with it,” Grace piped up.

“Me too,” Violet chimed in.

“Works for me,” Roland agreed with smile.

“All right, Team Outlaw Queen it is,” Robin proclaimed. When Elsa came over and asked for their team name, they proudly gave it to her, and she put it down on a scoreboard along with Team 1: Mad Archers, Team 2: Golden Books, and Team 4: The Wicked Villains. 

“For the first game, we will be playing Ultimate Capture the Flag. Each team will be given a flag and certain boundaries for their 'territory.' Each team will hide the flag somewhere in their territory. Once a team successfully brings someone else’s flag back to their own side, they get a point and the flag is returned. Whichever team gets the most points at the end is the winner of this round. Oh, and I almost forgot, once you go into someone else’s territory, anyone from that team is allowed to tag you. Once you’re tagged, you will be sent to the jail in that territory. You can get back in if someone from your team successfully reaches you in jail and tags you. Now, here are your flags. On your marks, get set, GO!” Team Outlaw Queen formed a huddle while Robin discussed plans. 

“We have 3 trees, a bench, and a bunch of grass in our territory. Where should we put it?” Robin asked.

“What if we hid it under the bench? That way, one of us could just sit on it to make sure someone doesn’t steal it,” Violet suggested.

“Sitting on it might make it look suspicious, but I think it’s a good location. Let’s put it there,” Regina decided.

“Sounds good to me. Regina are you okay keeping guard of the flag?” Robin asked.

“Yep,” she replied. “And I promise I won’t stand too close to it. I’ll just chase anyone away if they get too close.”

“All right. Violet and Grace, you two guard the jail. Henry and Roland, I’ll need you two to help guard our territory,” Robin commanded.

“What if you get tagged?” Regina asked.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be fine. And if that does happen, I need you guys to stay put and protect our flag,” he said. The all nodded and they immediately sprinted off to their assigned positions. Regina secretly hid the flag in her pocket, and she pulled it out when she was sure no one was looking. Then, she started patrolling around the territory, chasing off opponents, but never getting to far from the flag. She glanced over at Robin to see how he was doing, and she noticed he was doing pretty well. He was currently lurking in Wicked Villains territory, and so far, he hadn’t been spotted. 

Suddenly, something blue caught the corner of Robin’s eye. “The flag!” he smiled. Seeing that no one was looking, he creeped up on the flag and took it before sneaking back to his hiding spot behind the tree. When they noticed the flag was missing, Robin made a run for it back to his territory, swerving around outstretched hands trying to tag him, until he finally made it. 

“Wow, great job, Thief” Regina complemented.

“Why thank you, m’lady,” he replied, taking a little bow. 

“One point to Team Outlaw Queen,” Elsa announced. “Those in jail, please return to your sides.”

“Ok, Regina. This time, I think you should steal the flag,” Robin suggested.

“Me? Why should I do it?” she asked.

“Because no one will suspect you. I just got us a point, so everyone might think I’ll be after it again. Instead, you go, and I’ll keep guard on the territory. Henry, I’m upgrading you to flag guarder. Do you think you can find somewhere safe to hide it?” Robin finished. Henry nodded, and Regina began creeping over toward Mad Archers’ territory. She tried sneaking around trees, but was soon spotted by Robin Wicked. She may have been small, but she was fast. Regina tried running away, but Robin still tagged her. 

“Ha! Gotcha!” she said to Regina as she led her toward Neal and Arthur who were guarding the jail. Then, she ran off to tag someone else trying to steal her flag. 

“Regina!” Robin exclaimed when he noticed she was in jail. He made sure Roland was fine guarding by himself before he ran as fast as he could all the way to the jail Regina was in and he tagged her. 

“Robin, what are you doing here? You’re supposed to be guarding our territory!” Regina hissed.

“Where I come from, a simple thank you would suffice. Besides, I couldn’t let you stay in prison,” he responded. They began walking back to their territory, and when he wasn’t looking, Regina kissed his cheek before sprinting back to their territory. Robin froze, blushing madly and grinning like an idiot. Regina returned with a similar expression on her face as Robin. She could not believe she just did that. 

“Are you okay, Regina? Henry asked. “Why is your face all red?” Regina only blushed more. Her brother was so naive. 

“I’m fine, Henry. It’s just hot today, that’s all,” Regina replied, but Henry noticed she seemed much happier than normal. He wasn’t sure what was going on, but before he could figure it out, David snuck up on him and stole the flag, running back to his territory. 

“One point for Mad Archer,” Elsa announced. “Everyone, back to your sides.”

Robin snuck up to Regina and whispered into her ear. “What was that for?” he asked, his voice playful and light. 

“I was simply thanking you,” she replied, but Robin could tell it was more than that. This made him realize that maybe, just maybe, there was a chance that Regina could like him back, and nothing made him happier. 

They played a few more rounds, with Outlaw Queen gaining two more points, and Golden Books and Mad Archer also getting a point before Granny rang the bell for dinner. 

“Congratulations Team Outlaw Queen! You are the winners of this round! You get one point added to the competition scoreboard. We will pick this competition up tomorrow, but first let’s do flag ceremony and then dinner,” Elsa announced.

 

Regina shivered as she tried to get closer to the fire. They had eaten a nice dinner of pizza and salad, and now they were about to make s’mores by the campfire.

“Hey. Mind if I join you?” someone asked behind her.

She noticed it was Robin, so she replied “go right ahead,” before scooting over so they could both sit on the log. Even with Robin’s warmth next to her, she was still cold. 

“Goodness, Regina, you’re freezing,” Robin pointed out. “Here, let me warm you.” He put his arm around her and she scooted closer, excited about how close they were. She had never been this close to a boy before, well, except her dad... and Daniel, but that was when they were five, before Regina even thought she liked him. The butterflies in her stomach were going crazy, but she ignored them as she laid her head on Robin’s shoulder, inhaling his scent. “He smells like forest,” she thought, but then again, they were in a forest, so she probably did too. 

“Thank you, Robin,” she said, sighing in contentment. Robin beamed, because now he was sure Regina liked him. He only needed to admit his feelings to her, which he felt would be the hardest part.

“Would you like a s’more?” he asked.

“Yes please.”

“How would you like it.”

“Charred to a crisp.” Robin laughed. “Why are you laughing? How do you like yours?” she inquired.

“I was only laughing because it sounded perfect for you: slightly bitter on the outside, but gooey and delicious on the inside, and beautiful everywhere.” Regina’s eyes teared up and she was pretty sure her heart was melting. “Regina, are you okay?” Robin asked with concern. “I didn’t mean to offend you.” 

“No, it’s just… nobody’s ever said anything like that before.” He smiled and walked away, going to make her a s’more. Who knew Regina Mills could be such a love sap?

He returned 10 minutes later with two s’mores, one in each hand. “Burned one for you, and golden brown one for me. Here you go, Regina.” He handed her the burned s’more.

“Perfect. Just the way I like it. Thanks.” Robin sat back down next to her and she snuggled into him until they were in a similar position to the one they were in before. They continued to sit like this for awhile, during which Regina’s hand fell down onto his leg and he grabbed it with his free hand, drawing soothing patterns on it with his thumb. Regina began to get drowsy, and before she knew it, she was asleep. 

Robin had been holding Regina for awhile, and he realized they should probably get to bed. He glanced down and noticed she was already asleep. 

“Goodnight, Regina,” he whispered as he kissed her forehead. Then, as carefully as he could, he picked her up bridal style, and began to carry her back to her cabin. She wasn’t heavy, so he had no trouble bringing her to her cabin. However, when he got there, he realized he didn’t have a clue which of the bunks belonged to her. Thankfully, Ruby came through the door. 

When Ruby walked into the cabin, she was surprised to see Robin in there. 

“Robin, what are you doing in here?” she asked, but as soon as she did, she noticed he was carrying Regina. At this, her heart melted and she gasped.

“Aww, Robin! You two are adorable together,” she complemented. 

Robin didn’t know how to respond. This was really awkward, so he just asked Ruby which bed was Regina’s. 

“Oh. It’s this one,” she pointed to the bed to the right of Robin on the top. He thanked her, and tried to climb up the ladder, but was struggling a lot. “Would you like me to help you?” Ruby asked.

“Yes, please,” Robin nodded. He handed Regina over to Ruby before climbing up to her bed. Once he was there, Ruby lifted Regina up as high as she could, and Robin grabbed her, lying her down gently on the bed. “Thank you so much, Ruby.”

“You’re welcome.” She gave him a big smile and then left the cabin. Robin was really surprised Regina hadn’t woken up yet, but he just assumed she must be a heavy sleeper. He carefully removed her shoes and put them next to her other shoes before he unzipped her sleeping bag, put her into it, and zipped it back up.

“Goodnight Regina, he whispered. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, kissed her on the cheek, and climbed down, walking back to the campfire. When he returned, his cabinmates obviously had a billion questions, none of which Robin wanted to answer. 

“Did you two lovebirds have a fun night?” Killian smirked. Robin just rolled his eyes and sat down.

“Hey, at least you know she likes you,” David reassured.

“Technically, she didn’t say that,” Robin corrected.

“She kissed you on the cheek during “Capture the Flag” and you two snuggled during the entire campfire. She fell asleep in your arms! What more proof do you need??” Killian practically screamed at him. 

“Ok, maybe you’re right, at least I hope so… wait! How do you know about Capture the Flag?”

“Come on, Robin, we’re not blind,” Killian retorted. “Besides, I was trying to steal the flag when I saw you guys.”

“Okay, I’m just going to bed now. Goodnight, guys,” Robin called out. However, instead of staying at the campfire, they followed him back to their cabin. “If you’re going to pester me with questions, you can leave me alone, okay?”

“No, Robin. We just came to go to bed too. We were just waiting for you because we didn’t want you fumbling around in the dark trying to find your stuff,” Little John told him.

“Oh, I’m sorry. Thanks, guys,” Robin said. The boys got ready for bed, and within 15 minutes, they were all asleep.


	4. A Runaway Horse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really long, and I hope you guys enjoy it! This story has been really fun to write so far.

Regina woke up at 7:00 the next morning with the bell. Wait--she shot up in bed. “How did I get in here?” Regina asked aloud. The last thing she remembered was sitting with… no! It couldn’t have been him. He wouldn’t have. Would he? Regina scrambled out of bed and shook Ruby awake. 

“What do you want Regina?” she asked groggily. 

“What happened last night?” she demanded to know. 

At first Ruby was confused, but soon her memory clicked in her brain and she remembered. “Oh my gosh, Regina it was the cutest thing ever! You literally fell asleep in Robin’s arms, so he carried you all the way here,” Ruby told her.

“HE CARRIED ME???” Regina asked, bewildered. 

“Yeah, I followed him in here, and together we lifted you up to your bed. You’re actually not that heavy. Anyway, once we got you up there, I left. I’m assuming Robin tucked you in, but I’m not really sure.”

“Yeah. He must have also taken my shoes off, because I’m not wearing any.”

“Ok. Good talk. Can I go back to sleep now?” Ruby whined.

“No. The bell rang 10 minutes ago. You have to get up.”

“I don’t see anybody else up.”

“I’m up,” Belle said groggily.

“Me too,” Mary Margaret chimed in.

“Have you been listening to our whole conversation?” Regina asked.

“No, but it’s not like you have anything to hide. We all saw you two last night,” Mary Margaret told her. 

“Please stay out of my business,” Regina growled. 

“Regina, what’s the issue? There’s nothing wrong with having a crush, especially not if he likes you too,” Ruby added that last part in a smiley voice. 

“Well excuse me for not wanted to share my love life with the world,” she retorted.

“You love him?” Mary Margaret asked with doey eyes.

“That’s not what I said. And of course not. I only just met him.” Regina then went over to get dressed. She threw on black jeans, a red shirt, a black jean jacket, and black riding boots. Then, she brushed out her messy, black, shoulder length curls. 

“Hey Regina, why do you wear black all the time?” Mary Margaret asked.

“Black is my color,” she shot back. How dare Mary Margaret question her choice of clothing color. 

Mary Margaret just shrugged and tried to wake Emma up. Like yesterday, it was 7:30 and she still wouldn’t move. 

“Emma, we’re riding horses today. You have to get up so we can get to the stables on time,” Regina reminded her. Hearing this, Emma opened her eyes and slowly climbed out of her bed. She threw on some jeans, a shirt, her red jacket, and her black boots, and was ready to go. 

“Well, that was quick,” Mary Margaret commented. The girls left the cabin following the counselors and other girls to the flagpole. Once the flag was up, they went into Storybrooke Lodge for breakfast. 

Regina entered Storybrooke Lodge and immediately searched for Robin. After scanning the room multiple times, she finally found him sitting at at table with Little John, Roland, and a few other people. Seeing an empty spot next to him, she went over to sit next to him. 

“Hey Robin,” she said.

“Oh, hi, Regina,” Robin turned to her with a smile on his face. “How did you sleep last night?”

“I slept great. Thanks for putting me to bed. You really didn’t have to do that.”

“Of course I did. I couldn’t just leave you outside.”

“You could have woken me up. I would have walked.”

“I didn’t want to do that. You’re even prettier when you’re sleeping.”

“You think I’m pretty?” she asked, with adoration in her eyes. 

“I think you’re gorgeous, stunning in every way.” Regina beamed so much she thought literal sun rays were shining off her body. She was about to say something else when she was interrupted by Tinkerbell, who was placing bowls of bacon and eggs on the table. 

“Eat up, campers. We only have about 15 minutes before we have to be at the stables,” Tinkerbell announced. 

Regina smiled wide. She had almost forgotten about going to the stables today. She couldn’t wait. 

About an hour later, the campers piled out of the two vans. They had finally arrived at the horse ranch, and Regina was super excited. They walked into the barn, heading down the steps to the horses, but suddenly, Regina stopped right in her tracks. She smelled something achingly familiar: hot chocolate with cinnamon. In all her life, she had only known one person who had ever drunk this. She turned around, and immediately she spotted him.

“DADDY???” Regina called out. Henry Sr. turned around, barely recognizing her voice. When she saw his face, Regina knew it was him, so she raced toward him and threw herself into his arms. “Daddy, I’ve missed you so much,” Regina confessed, practically crying. “I haven’t seen you since I was four, and Henry doesn’t even remember you. Why did you have to go?” she asked him.

“Oh, sweetie. I wish I could have stayed, I really did, but I just couldn’t stand your mother any longer. She was controlling and mean, and I just couldn’t take it. I wanted to take you and Henry, but your mother, she practically threatened me. I was told I could never see you two again, and that was the hardest day in my life.”

“I never stopped loving you,” Regina told him, still not letting go.

“And I will never stop loving you, Regina, but you have to let go now. I have horses to assign and lessons to teach.”

“Oh, right.” She had completely forgotten where she was, so she let her arms down.

“I’ll see you soon. I just have to do a couple things first.” He kissed her head and walked away. Regina smiled and returned back to the group. This day just kept getting better and better. 

Once each buddy pair had a horse, they were taught how to brush the horse and clean the hooves. Then, they were taught how to tack up the horse, which meant putting on the bridle, saddle pad, and saddle. Next, they brought the horses outside so they could practice and take basic lessons.

“You go first. You know tons more about this than I do. I just want to watch and see what you do,” said Emma. 

“Okay. Thanks, Emma,” Regina replied.

When they were given permission, Regina easily mounted her horse, Buttercup, but she realized many others seemed to have difficulty. Robin especially seemed to be having a tough time. Multiple times he tried to put his boot in the stirrup (the part of the saddle where you put your foot), but it would just slide out. Regina got down and went over to help him. 

“Here, let me help you,” she offered. “As soon as your foot is in the sturrup, grab on to the horn and swing your other leg over,” she explained. Robin followed her directions, and soon he was sitting on his horse. 

“I did it! Thanks, Regina,” he exclaimed. 

“You’re welcome,” she replied. Regina mounted her own horse and was about to go over to Robin when she heard a horse neighing. She looked forward to see Vicki chucking rocks at Robin’s horse’s feet. This only spooked the horse and he took off running.

“SOMEBODY HELP ME!!!” Robin screamed from the fleeing horse. Without thinking twice, she kicked her horse hard to start and she started galloping after him. She followed Robin’s screaming through the forest. It wasn’t until they reached a stream that the horse finally slowed down to a stop. However, the horse stopped too quickly that Robin was sent flying off the horse and into a nearby bush.

“ROBIN!!” Regina screamed as she rushed off her horse and over to him. He was groaning in pain and his arm was scratched up, but he didn’t seem to have broken any bones. When Regina got to him, he was still in shock and he didn’t seem able to move, so she half carried-half dragged him out of the bushes and into a flat spot on the grass. She brushed all the loose twigs and dirt off of him before he finally responded.

“Regina, you saved me.”

“It seemed like the honorable thing to do,” she replied. 

“Well, thank you, and…” he paused. “You don’t have to pretend.”

“Pretend what?” Regina inquired. She was very confused as to where this was heading.

“You don’t like me.”

“What do you mean?”

“Come on, I know you like me.” 

“So what if I do? What difference does it make?” she asked, kneeling over him to whisper in his face.

“Well, for one thing, I like you, very, very much. And, if my suspicions are correct, than the difference would be, milady, that I can do this,” he pulled her down into his arms and captured his lips in hers. At first, her heart stopped. Robin, her crush, whom she really, really likes, is kissing her!!! She was too stunned to do anything at first, but when she felt how warm and inviting his lips were, she responded back, kissing him with all her heart. 

When they finally broke, Regina whispered to him: “Wow, I have never kissed anyone before.”

“Neither have I,” he responded, “but you, milady, are quite a good kisser.” Regina smiled before kissing him again, her tongue finding his and they danced around their mouths. When they escaped for air, Robin turned Regina around placed her on him, her head resting by his neck.

“What are you doing?” Regina asked Robin as he circled his arms around her waist. 

“Just cuddling,” he responded with a smile. “However, I do have a really important question to ask you,” he says in a serious tone.

“What is it?” Regina inquired, her face full of curiosity. 

“Regina Mills, would you do the honor of making me the happiest man in the world and becoming my girlfriend?” he finally asked. 

“I would love to,” she replied, turning around in his arms so she can kiss his cheek. “And though I would also love to stay out here with you all day, we probably should head back before they send out a search party looking for us.”

“You’re probably right. Just out of curiosity, how do we get back?”

“I think I remember the way.”

“All right, then. Let’s go.” Regina helped Robin mount his horse for the second time that day before she got on her own. As she led Robin back toward the stables, she couldn’t help but smile to herself. She had met her father again after eight long years, AND she had her first kiss, her crush also asking her to be his girlfriend. This was the best day ever, and what made it even better was that mother wasn’t here to ruin it all. Regina frowned, thinking what her mother could possibly do to her once she found out about Robin. Thankfully, she didn’t have to see her again for 7½ more weeks, so Regina could think about what to do once the time came. 

When they got back to the stables, many of the boys immediately approached Robin to see if he was all right, while the girls swarmed Regina to thank her for being a hero, all the girls in her cabin, that is. Mal, Vicki, and Zelena just stood in the corner, laughing their heads off. Regina remembered seeing Vicki throwing rocks at Robin’s horse, so she stormed up to them.

“Your careless actions almost had Robin killed!” she yelled.

“Whatever are you talking about?” Vicki asked with innocent eyes.  
“Oh, drop the act. I know it was you who threw the rocks at his horse,” she snarled.

“Ohh, that. We were just playing a silly little game. Besides, Robin’s fine,” Vicki responded.

“Barely. If you try anything like that again, I’m going straight to the counselors,” Regina threatened.

“Little Miss Tattletale, huh? I would have put you as someone a bit more… evil, but I guess I was wrong. Why don’t you go give sweet little prince Charming over there a hug and some kissy wissies,” Mal replied, that last bit in a voice you would use to talk to babies. 

“That’s enough. Leave Robin, me, and everyone else ALONE!” Regina shoved Mal and Vicki in opposite directions before storming off toward her horse. Zelena stood on the side, snickering loudly. “What are you looking at Greenie?” Regina asked with hatred in her voice. Zelena stared at her in exaggerated shock. 

“What’s wrong with my outfit?” she asked, looking over her kelly green shirt, her hunter green riding pants, and her pistachio green riding boots.

“Nothing, if you’re impersonating the Wicked Witch.”

“Hey! You take that back. Besides, everyone knows the Wicked Witch much prefers black.”

“Black is my color, and if we’re doing the whole fairy tale thing, it looks so much better on the Evil Queen.”

“That’s it!” Mal piped up full of excitement. “That’s our nickname for you: The Evil Queen. You’ve definitely shown yourself worthy.”

“Buh-bye, Queenie,” Zelena waved at her.

“This is not over, Greenie,” Regina called over her shoulder before she stomped over to Emma.

“Woah, woah, woah. What’s got you all worked up?” Emma questioned Regina.

“Nothing. Can we just go?”

“You’re so adorable when you’re mad, your arms crossed and your nose all scrunched up. You remind me of a child.”

“I am NOT a child!” Regina retorted. “Let’s go.” She yanked Emma’s arm and pulled her over to the waiting van. 

“Hey! I was going to come. And anyway, shouldn’t you be thanking me? While you were over by Furry, Meanie, and Greenie, I took the saddle off Buttercup and brushed out her mane.”

“Furry, Meanie, and Greenie?” Regina asked with a laugh. 

“Yeah. Vicki always wears fur, even when it’s 80 degrees. Mal isn’t exactly the kindest, and I don’t think I’ve seen Zelena wear any color other than green.” Regina was really laughing hard now. 

“You’re so right. And, I’m sorry for snapping at your earlier. I didn’t mean to go all ‘Evil Queen’ to quote Meanie over there,” Regina apologized. 

“Queen, I understand, but evil? No. You may get frustrated or angry and lash out, but you’re not evil. Queenie has a nice ring to it, though. Don’t you think?”

“Absolutely not.”

“Ok, fine. I won’t call you that… Gina.”

“You are NOT calling me that!” Regina snapped. “Now, Miss Swan, I suggest you get in the van unless you want to skip lunch.”

“Oh, using formalities are we?” Emma asked with an exaggerated smirk, getting in the van. Regina gave an equally exaggerated smirk, but followed Emma into the van. On the way back, Regina overheard Mal gossiping about boys and she smiled to herself, remembering what had happened today. 

They had a quick lunch of corn dogs, sweet potato fries, and green beans before they waited for Elsa to give them instructions on today’s game. 

“Before I tell you what you will be playing, I need you all to make a craft,” Elsa announced. You need to form groups of four and go into the forest to find long sticks. The stick should be about as long as your leg. You may not leave the path for any reason unless you want to get poison ivy. Now, get searching!”

Robin, Regina, Emma, and Little John formed a group and began walking toward Pine Tree, the unit with platform tents instead of cabins. Mary Margaret, David, Ruby, and Killian seemed to have the same idea, as they were followed by them. They were halfway down the path when Regina let out a blood curdling scream. 

“Ahhhhh! It’s a vicious beast with fangs!” she screeched.

“Awww. It’s a baby racoon,” Mary Margaret cooed from behind her.  
“It has glowing green eyes! How the heck is that cute?” Regina asked.

“It’s so small,” she replied, going over to pet it.

“Be careful, Mary Margaret. That thing could have rabies,” David advised.

“I guess,” Mary Margaret replied, backing away. 

“Let’s continue looking for sticks,” Emma suggested.

“What in the world could we need sticks for anyway? Jousting?” Robin wondered.

“Ha ha ha. We’re obviously going to go around stabbing other campers in the stomach,” Regina sassed. They continued down the path, Regina and Emma each finding a stick. Just as Little John was picking up a stick he found, they heard some commotion from behind them.

“I found one!” Killian shouted.

“Dude, that stick’s like taller than the cabin. There’s no way you’re going to be allowed to use it,” Ruby declared.

“It isn’t that big,” Killian argued.

“Is it taller than you are?” she asked.

“Yes.”

“Then there’s no way you will be allowed to use it.”

“Fine. I’ll put it back,” Killian sulked. 

“Was he serious?” Regina asked the rest of her group. 

“That’s Killian for you,” Robin replied. “Hey! Here’s one.”

“Great. We’ve got them all. Now let’s get back so we can find out what this mysterious game is. The suspense is killing me!” Emma declared. They headed back toward the flagpole and were soon joined by the other groups. 

“Now that you have your sticks, the counselors will be handing out some paper, tape, and strings. You need to tape it to the end of the stick so it looks like a broom,” Elsa told them, holding up an example.

“Ok, now I’m really confused. What could we possibly play on broomsticks?” Regina thought aloud.

“OH MY GOSH! ARE WE PLAYING QUIDDITCH?” Mary Margaret shouted excitedly to Elsa.

“Yes we are,” she replied.

“Yay!!!” Belle and Mary Margaret both exclaimed.

“What the heck is Quidditch?” Regina asked.

“It’s from Harry Potter. It’s a game they play on flying broomsticks,” Robin explained.

“How exactly are we going to play it then? Is there some outdoor zero-gravity switch nobody ever told me about?” Regina inquired.

“We’ll probably just run around instead of fly,” he answered.

“Ok. Sounds… interesting,” Regina stated. Elsa explained the rules of the game and they formed their four teams. 

“I’ll be a chaser,” Robin volunteered. “In gym class, I was pretty good at football, or as you call it in America, soccer. This isn’t that different. Only, in this version, I can actually pick up the ball and throw it to pass it, trying to score in those hula hoops on sticks acting as a goal.” 

“I’ll be a beater,” Grace volunteered. “My papa and I play catch a lot so I’m really good at throwing. I can easily throw the bludgers at the other team no matter how fast they’re going.” 

“And I think I’d make a great seeker. I’m very fast and can even push my big brother out of the way of something. I have no doubt I can beat the other seeker to the snitch,” Roland piped up.

“That you can, Roland,” Robin confirmed, touseling Roland’s hair and ignoring his “hey!” “Try to run as fast as you can. I don’t know how many points we’ll score, but those extra 150 points will definitely help us.”

“Can I be the keeper?” Violet asked. “I love playing soccer and I can jump really high to block the balls.”

“Sure, Violet. I’ll join Grace in being a beater. After all, we’re just chucking dodgeballs at the other players. How hard can it be?” Regina asked.

“They’re called bludgers, Regina, not dodgeballs,” Henry corrected her. “I still don’t understand why you haven’t read the Harry Potter books yet. They’re so good!”

“I just prefer mystery novels,” Regina responded.

“I know, I know. And I’ll be the other chaser. It sounds fun,” said Henry. 

“Up first are teams Outlaw Queen and Golden Books,” Elsa announced. “And from the other teams, who would like to be the golden snitch?” Elsa picked Robin Wicked and handed her the golden hat to put on. “Remember, once the seeker snatches the hat off Robin, the game is over and that team gets 150 points. Now, let’s go.”

Each team went to their sides and the game began. Elsa tossed the quaffle and two bludgers into the game. Robin caught the quaffle and raced toward the opposing team’s goal. He passed to Henry who ducked around Alice and threw it into the goal, all while still holding the broom between his legs. 

“10 points to Outlaw Queen,” Elsa announced as she threw the ball back into the game. This time, Emma grabbed the ball, but Regina threw the bludger at her. Since she was hit, Emma was forced to leave the game until either team scored again. Henry raced toward the dropped quaffle, but Ruby scooped it up first, and she sprinted toward Violet, throwing it just above Violet’s outstretched arm. 

They continued playing for about 20 minutes before Robin Wicked was let into the game. Team Outlaw Queen was losing, the score 60-150, so if they wanted to win, Roland had to catch the golden snitch. Roland bolted toward Robin, but so did Robert. They chased Robin around the field, fingers barely scraping her back before she scampered away. It wasn’t until Robin knocked into Belle that they finally came close. Robert reached up and had almost grabbed the hat when Roland crawled between his legs, distracting him from what he was doing. Roland then grabbed the hat and triumphantly placed it upon his head, a huge grin on his face.

“Team Outlaw Queen has caught the golden snitch, so therefore gains 150 points and wins the game,” Elsa announced. Team Outlaw Queen cheered and moved out of the field so Mad Archers and The Wicked Villains could play. 

The Mad Archers easily beat The Wicked Villains, so they played against Team Outlaw Queen for the final battle. The game was close, one team never getting more than 20 points ahead of the other. It was up to the seekers: Roland against Robin Wicked. This time, Ruby was the snitch, so they waited impatiently for her to join the game. Once she did, the two eight year olds sprinted after her. Ruby was fast, but they were faster. Roland and Robin soon had her cornered between them and a tree. Roland reached up to grab the hat, but it slipped through his fingers as Robin took it. 

“Game over. Mad Archer wins the Quidditch game. It is now a total tie between Team Outlaw Queen and Mad Archer,” Elsa announced. “We will play our next game tomorrow. Let’s now do flag ceremony and have dinner.”  
“Care to join me, milady?” Robin asked Regina, holding out his hand.

“Of course, kind sir,” Regina giggled, grabbing his hand. The two of them watched Henry and Roland’s group take down the flag before they headed into Storybrooke Lodge for dinner, still with their hands clasped. Regina found it quite difficult to eat her hamburger with just one hand, so she let go. However, once they had both finished, they rejoined their hands and walked together all the way back to their cabins. Regina glanced around to make sure no one was looking when she plasted a chaste kiss to his lips, bidding him a goodnight and returning to her cabin for the night. 

“Regina, if I didn’t know any better, I’d say you look smitten,” Mary Margaret brought up the second she walked through the door. 

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say rainbow and unicorn stickers pour out of your mouth every time you talk,” Regina sassed back.

“I’m serious. Who placed that smile there?” Mary Margaret asked, with a calmness to her voice that made Regina want to gouge her eyes out. 

“It’s nothing,” she shrugged off, climbing to her bunk.

“No, it’s not nothing,” Emma called out. “You’ve been acting weird all day.”

“Shoot!” Regina muttered under her breath. She really did not want to talk about this, but she had a feeling her cabin mates were going to force it out of her. Emma climbed up to Regina’s bunk and placed her hand on Regina’s shoulder.

“You’re not escaping this. Talk,” she demanded.

“Ok, so Robin…”

“Wait,” Emma stopped her. “This starts at earlier today, doesn’t it. When you chased after his horse?” Regina’s blushing face told her yes, so she let Regina continue.

“As I was saying,” she started dramatically, “when Robin’s horse ran off, I knew I had to save him, so I went after him. His horse didn’t stop until we got to a stream, and that’s when the horse threw Robin off. Luckily, he landed in the bushes, so Robin wasn’t severely injured, but he was in so much shock that he couldn’t move. I dragged him out of the bushes and into a grassy area. I was in the middle of brushing off the sticks and leaves when he pulled me on top of him. He admitted that he liked me, and… there may have been a kiss,” Regina let out the last part so faintly that it was barely a whisper, but Emma heard her loud and clear.

“OMYGOD OMYGOD OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!” Emma screamed.

“What is it, Emma? What did she say?” Ruby asked.

“HE KISSED HER!!!!” The screams echoing throughout the cabin were so loud that the boys in Robin’s cabin could hear them from two cabins over. 

“What the heck could be that exciting?” Killian asked, covering his ears.

“I have no idea,” Robin lied, having a pretty good guess as to the reason.

“Did you like it? Was it your first? Was he a good kisser?” Emma questioned Regina.

“What is this, 20 questions?” she asked. 

“Sure. I’ll start. So, Regina, Did you like it? Was it your first? Was he a good kisser?” Emma asked with a smug smile on her face. 

“Fine! Yes, I liked it,” Regina spat out like it was a wad of gum she couldn’t unstick from her teeth. “It was my first kiss, and I’m not answering that last question.”

“That’s so cute! And why not?” Emma asked regarding Regina’s second answer.

“It’s private, and I don’t have to tell you. Now, my turn. Have you ever kissed anyone before?”

“Yes. Last year I had a boyfriend named Neal. We made out a few times, but he cheated on me with this girl Tamara so I broke up with him as soon as I found out.”

“Do you regret breaking up with him?” Regina asked.

“Of course not. He cheated on me. Next is Ruby. Have you ever kissed anyone?”

 

“Well, I kissed this guy named Peter in first grade. Does that count?”

“Um, sure. Did you like it?”

“I don't know. I was six! Mary Margaret, you answer now. Have you ever kissed anyone?”

“Not yet…” she responded, her voice laced with suggestion that it might happen soon.

“Ok, this is definitely suspicious. Do you like anyone?”

“Well, there’s David…”

“You like David? Wow. You really are Snow White,” Ruby giggled.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Regina questioned from her bed.

“Oh, I’ve just been thinking who each of us would be if we were fairy tale characters. Based off his actions, I’ve decided David would make the perfect Prince Charming. I was thinking of Mary Margaret being Snow White, but now I’m positive that’s who she would be. Don’t worry Mary Margaret, I have no doubt you two will end up together,” Ruby explained. Mary Margaret let out an excited squeal and asked Belle if she’d kissed anyone before.

“Does losing a game against an idiot who chose kissing me as his prize count?” she asked.

“Not really, but what don’t you like about him?” Mary Margaret questioned. 

“He’s the most self-absorbed jerk in the entire village! It doesn’t help that his friend Lefou is always pining after him. Ever since he deemed me ‘prettiest girl in the school,’ he’s declared me ‘his,’ even though I’ve told him numerous times that I don’t care for him. I’d go escape with someone else, but no one goes near me because I like to read and get straight A’s and that’s considered ‘freakish,’” She rambled. Mary Margaret went over to her and gave her a big hug. 

“Someday your prince will come,” Mary Margaret comforted Belle. “And who knows. Maybe that day will be sooner than you think.” 

Tinkerbell knocked on the door to the cabin and let herself in. “Lights out in 10 minutes. I suggest you girls start getting ready for bed.” Regina responded “okay” and began undressing herself, pulling on her pajamas: black pants with apples on them and a black shirt with the words “I will destroy your happiness, if it’s the last thing I do” on it. 

“Wow, Regina. How… friendly,” Mary Margaret commented when she saw Regina’s shirt.

“What? It’s a good quote. The Evil Queen is one of my favorite Disney villains.”

“Who’s your other favorite?” Emma inquired.

“Ursula,” Regina replied without hesitation. “She’s just so… creepy and mysterious. I love it!”

“You’re one of those girls that never got into princesses, aren’t you?” Ruby speculated.

“Yeah. I much prefer the villains. The princesses are way too bratty and entitled. I believe the villains are always mistreated and misunderstood.”

“Hey! Those Disney princesses are inspirational!” Mary Margaret argued. 

“Of course you would think so,” Regina muttered under her breath. Mary Margaret ignored her and continued getting ready for bed. The five girls went down to the latrines to brush their teeth, returned back to their cabins, and climbed into bed just as Tinkerbell came in to say goodnight. Regina was exhausted after the long day, so, shortly after Tinkerbell left, she fell asleep.


	5. Friends Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's been forever since I last posted. I've been really busy. I will continue to post when I can, but hopefully that is more often than it has been. I really hope you like this chapter. If you ever have any questions about what something is or about anything about the story in general, feel free to comment. I will respond to any questions you have.

When the bell rung the next morning, Regina was already up and dressed. She was excited for riding horses again, and she couldn’t wait for this afternoon’s all camp games. 

“Ugh! Morning already?” Ruby complained.

“Yep. Time for another day of horses,” Regina replied.

“Cottontail better stop eating the grass today. I’m supposed to RIDE the horse, not sit on him while he eats lunch,” Ruby commented.

“That’s just how some horses are. Have you tried putting a mask over his mouth?” Regina suggested.

“I didn’t know you could do that.”

“Well, now you do. Anyway, it’s time to get up, why is everyone still in bed? It’s almost 7:30,” Regina inquired, prodding Emma awake.

“Ugh! Sun. Early. More sleep,” Emma grumbled before falling back asleep.

“Come on, Emma. It’s a beautiful, sunny morning. The birds are chirping and I can already feel the warm, summer breeze through the screen windows,” Mary Margaret urged. Emma sighed, blinked open her eyes, threw her pillow at Mary Margaret, and fell back onto her bed. 

“Hey! What was that for?” Mary Margaret exclaimed.

“Emma Swan, if you don’t get up right now I’m going to announce your crush over Killian to the entire Ponytails unit, girls AND boys,” Regina threatened.

“You wouldn’t dare,” Emma challenged, putting her face so close to Regina’s that their noses were only an inch apart. She stared at Regina intensely in the eyes, suddenly wide awake.

“Try me,” Regina responded. Ruby took this as an opportunity to pull Emma toward the ladder of the bunk so she could get down. 

“Hey!” Emma cried out.

“It’s 7:45. The rest of us are all ready to go; we’re waiting on you,” Ruby explained. 

“Ugh, fine, I’m coming, I’m coming,” Emma finally agreed, climbing down and pulling out a pair of black jeans and a light gray tank top. “Give me a minute and I’ll meet you out there,” she called to them.

“Oh, no, the second we all leave you might just fall back asleep right here on the floor. I’m staying right here until you’re done,” Regina responded.

“On this floor? I’m not that gross, Regina.”

“I can never know with you, Miss Swan.”

“Will you cut it with the nickname? I’m… wait, when’s your birthday?” Emma stopped, adding the last part in a whisper. 

“February 1st,” Regina muttered.

“3 months and 9 days older,” Emma responded confidently.

“Wait… did you just do that in your head?” Regina asked, bewildered.

“Yeah, I kind of have a head for numbers,” Emma explained with regret in her voice.

“Emma, that’s amazing! I’d love to have that ability in math. I’m in Advanced Pre-Algebra, but it takes my relentless mother, my teacher, and a math tutor to help me work through problems, and you just did all that in your head. That’s truly incredible,” Regina ranted.

“It’s nothing,” Emma brushed off.

“No, I’m serious. You’ve got real talent.”

“Yeah, I guess. Can we just leave it alone. I thought you wanted me to get dressed.”

“Oh, right, sorry. Carry on.” Emma quickly changed her clothes, pulled her blond curls back into a ponytail, and grabbed her bag.

“K, I’m ready.”

By the time Emma and Regina emerged from the cabin, it was already 8:05, so they had to hurry to breakfast. They only had 15 minutes to eat before they got in the van and drove off to the stables.

When they arrived, Regina went over to her father and hugged him.

“Hi Daddy,” she greeted him. 

“Hello, sweetie,” he smiled at her, kissing her forehead. “I’m truly proud of you for what you did yesterday. All those lessons have definitely paid off.”

“Yep. Only eight months until mom will let me compete,” she beamed.

“You’re going to do great. I’ve always disagreed with her making you wait until you’re 13, but it’s not long now. Maybe I’ll have to come see you compete some time, once you start that is.”

“I doubt mother would be pleased to hear that. However, I would like that very much.” She hissed his cheek, said goodbye, and went over to Emma in the stables grooming Buttercup.

“I meant to ask you yesterday, who is that man?” Emma inquired when Regina grabbed a brush. 

“He’s my father.”

“Your father!? Before yesterday, did you know he would be here? You certainly didn’t mention it.”

“No, I haven’t seen him since he left my mother eight years ago.” When Emma gave her a puzzled look, Regina continued. “My mother has never been known for her kindness. If something is out of place, or she sees something that doesn’t meet her standards, she definitely doesn’t hesitate to point it out, which includes her children. You’d think she’d be nicer to her kids, but that’s just not the case. I’m constantly being belittled for “improper clothing” like leggings and a T-shirt or getting dirty at the park. She doesn’t treat Henry nearly as bad, but he’s younger. He doesn’t have to dress in fancy dresses and act like a proper young lady whenever company comes over. On my 10th birthday, my mother bought me a straightening iron so I can “tame my obnoxious curls,” but I hardly use it. Mostly, I just wear my hair in a braid so she doesn’t notice. I don’t even know what she has against curls; I love them, and would wear my hair down a lot more often if she wasn’t so… mother! I’m certain that’s what drove my father away.”

“She sounds like a monster.”

 

“She… well, that’s one way to explain her. I’m just glad I finally get to see Daddy again. I’ve missed him so much.”

“I… you’re lucky.”

“LUCKY? I’ve been separated from my father for eight years and you think that’s lucky?”

“I’d give anything to see my parents again. I don’t even remember them. My youngest memory is living in a foster home with a bunch of snotty brats who didn’t care about me one bit. The only things I had were a newspaper clipping of the story of how I was found and the blanket I was found in. Your mother at least kept you. My parents left my on the side of the highway to be eaten by animals. I lived in foster homes of people who only pretended to care for 11 years. It was only a few months ago when I found the Blanchards.”

“Is Mary Margaret even your cousin?”

“Yeah, she is. Three months ago, I was taken into the foster home of Ingrid Frost. She lives in Storybrooke which is about 10 minutes from here. Ingrid and the Blanchards are neighbors, and it wasn’t long before she introduced me. When Eva, Mary Margaret’s mother saw me, she immediately recognized me. I showed her my blanket and she just got this knowing look in her eyes. Apparently my blanket was crocheted by my grandmother, and Mary Margaret has one just like it. Auntie Eva and my mom lost touch when they went away to college, and she didn’t even know about me. I don’t even know if my mom’s even still alive. However, I do now have pictures of her, so I see where I got my blond curls and blue eyes from. Her name is Snow, or at least that’s what Eva always calls her. She and Eva are twins and that’s about as much as I know about her. I don’t have any clues as to who my father is.”

“Have you tried tracking them?” Regina suggested.

“Yeah, but I haven’t had any luck yet.”

“I hope you end up finding them, and in the meantime, at least you have your Aunt, Uncle, and cousin.”

“Yeah, I guess. Now, should we actually ride Buttercup? Everyone else is already heading out into the field.”

“Sure. This time, you go first. You didn’t even get to ride yesterday.”

“It was fine, I really didn’t mind.”

“I don’t care, you’re going first today.”

“Okay fine, but I might need help.”

“I’ll help you, but it’s really easy. Just stick your left foot in the stirrup and swing your right leg over.”

“What the heck is a stirrup?”

“It’s this.” Regina pointed to the metal piece on the saddle that was loop with the flat base. Emma struggled a few times, but with Regina pushing her up, she finally got her leg over.

“Phew. That was the hard part, right?”

Regina laughed. “Not even close.” Emma groaned as Regina grabbed ahold of the reins and led the horse over to the training area so Emma could learn how to steer, walk forward, and move backwards. Once Emma learned the basics, she would learn how to trot, but by Emma’s actions so far, Regina had a feeling it would be awhile. Emma definitely wouldn’t get to galloping and jumping, that Regina was sure of. 

“Next,” called a woman’s voice from inside the training ring. 

“Good luck Emma. I’ll be around here if you need me.”

“You’re not coming in?”

“No thanks, I’d rather not get trampled by Buttercup, thank you very much. I’ve been stepped on by a horse before and let me tell you it’s not very pleasant.”

“I could steer him away from you.” Regina just gave Emma a pointed look that meant “I doubt that.”

“Fine, I’m going in. See ya later, Gina,” Emma called back to her before trotting in.

“I told you not to call me that!” Regina yelled but either Emma didn’t hear her or she ignored her, so Regina huffed in annoyance and stalked off to find someone to talk to so she could pass the time during Emma’s lesson.

\--------------------

Ring, ring, ring, Regina heard the bell for lunch as Granny rang it. 

“Finally, I’m starving!” Emma screamed, almost tripping on the wall of the Gaga pit as she ran out. They had just gotten back from the stables, but lunch wasn’t ready yet, so they decided to play Gaga Ball. Well, Emma, Ruby, Mary Margaret, and Belle decided to play. Regina sat on the bench and worked on her lanyard she started the day before; she did not like sports.

“Yes! What’s for lunch,” Ruby wondered.

“PIZZA!!!!!!” Roland screamed, running out of the Dean Lodge.

“Well, I guess you have your answer,” Regina shrugged. She got in line behind Roland and Robin came up behind her.

“Robin!” Roland squealed as he hugged him tightly. 

“Hey, Roland. Hi, Regina,” Robin smiled. “Roland, there’s someone I’d like you to meet. This is my girlfriend, Regina,” he introduced, pointing to Regina.

Henry overheard this and immediately spun around. “YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND??????? Ew!” he screamed in disgust. Roland copied Henry and also made a disgusting face.

“Yes, Henry, but don’t tell mom. She’d kill me if she ever found out,” Regina responded.

“Do you guys like kiss and stuff?” Henry asked. Regina and Robin blushed and looked away, trying to ignore Henry’s question. Henry would have pressed for more, but everyone was going inside.

“Can I sit with you?” Roland asked Regina, showing off his adorable dimples. His previous desguist with her dating his brother was clearly gone now that Henry had already gone inside.

“Of course you can,” she replied, unable to resist his five year old smile.

Roland whispered something into Robin’s ear and Robin beamed before whispering back. Then, the two of them got mischievous glints in their eyes. 

“What are you two plotting?” Regina asked them.

“Oh, nothing,” Roland smiled, trying to act all innocent. Regina didn’t believe him for a second, but she let it go for now. The three of them found seats at an open table; Roland insisted on sitting next to Regina. Then, they dished themselves some pizza. “Thif ith really goot,” Roland cried out with a mouthful of pizza.

“Roland, what have we told you about talking with your mouth full,” Robin chided. 

“Sawwy,” he apologized with pizza still in his mouth.

“He’s right though, this is good,” Regina moaned at the taste. “It’s so much better than the other food we’ve had this week.”

“Yeah,” Robin agreed. “I wonder what today’s all-camp game will be.”

“I hope it’s something fun. Today, all we did was go on a hike and look for different kinds of plants. It was so boring!” Roland complained. “I wanna go ride horses like you guys.”

“I’m sorry, Roland, but you’ll have to wait until you’re older,” Robin told him. Roland pouted, which Regina found to be the cutest thing ever. She put an arm around him to comfort him.

“I’m sure you’ll do lots of fun stuff that Robin and I won’t even get to do. Didn’t you go in the mud pit yesterday?” Roland perked up and nodded his head. “See, that sounds like lots of fun, and I don’t think Robin and I will get to go in it, or at least not as many times as you will.” Regina was just trying to comfort Roland, but she knew there was no way she was going in a pit full of mud. It just sounded like a recipe for disaster. Fortunately, he seemed content with her answer and he was back to his beaming, dimpled-self.

When they had finished eating, they cleared the tables and headed outside. 

“Good afternoon, campers. Are you excited for today’s all-camp game?” Most people cheered. “For the past few days, you have been working with your teammates to earn points. Today we’re doing a scavenger hunt, but we’re going to do something a little different. Your team will pair up with another team and work together. Team Outlaw Queen is paired with Golden Books and Mad Archers is paired with The Wicked Villains. In my hand, I have 12 lists of items, 6 lists for each team. Your counselors have assigned you partners. Each pair has a different list. You may hang out with another pair on your team, but you may not switch partners. Collect the items from your list and bring them to me when the bell rings. Whichever team has the most items is the winner. The two teams that make up that team will each get a point. You may now go to them and ask who your partner is. The campers all swarmed their counselors to find out who their partner was.

“I really hope I get someone good like Emma or you,” Regina told Robin.

“Me too. If really hope I don’t get placed with someone mean and annoying like Robert or Killian.” When they got to their counselors, Regina scanned the list for her name. 

“Daniel Colter and Regina Mills,” it said. “This can’t be happening, this can’t be happening,” Regina worried aloud.

“What’s wrong?” Robin asked.

“I’m with Daniel, that’s what’s wrong!”

“What’s wrong with Daniel? Would you rather be stuck with Robert?”

“Anyone would be better than Daniel! Last year, we had this big fight. He ripped out my heart and square-danced all over it with Ashley.”

“Regina, I don’t think it’s possible to physically rip out someone’s heart,” Robin reasoned.

“I know that! If it was possible, I would have done so already. Maybe not to him, but definitely to everyone who’s ever bullied me.”

“It’s okay, Regina, calm down. If it’ll make you feel any better, Belle and I can tag along with you two. You can hold my hand the whole time and show that cheater how much happier you are without him.”

“You’re the best,” she smiled, kissing him on the cheek. “Let’s go.” Regina grabbed Robin’s hand and they walked over to Daniel and Belle.

“Uh, hey Regina,” Daniel greeted. He clearly felt as awkward about this as Regina did. 

“I thought you moved to California,” she bitterly retorted. 

“Regina, I am sorry about what happened. I never even liked Ashley, like you thought I did. I wanted to be your partner, but I saw you talking with Peter and assumed you were his partner. Ashley asked me, so I said yes. I didn’t mean to hurt you,” Daniel apologized. Wait… Daniel wasn’t trying to hurt her? Now Regina was just confused. She had to make sure this wasn’t Daniel’s fault.

“I was telling him what the homework was for Language Arts since he wasn’t there. I never had any intention of dancing with him until you promenaded around the gym with Ashley,” she hissed.

“I am really sorry about that. It was all Ashley’s doing. As soon as you stormed up, I pulled my hand away and tried to explain, but you wouldn’t let me. I never liked Ashley, it was always you.” Oh. Shoot. 

“I accept your apology, but I have a boyfriend now,” Regina interlocked her fingers with Robin and shifted closer to him.

“Phew. I kind of like someone else now. But do you think we can forgive each other and be friends again?” Regina was tentative over the fact of being friends again, but she guessed it wouldn’t hurt to try. Besides, she could always go back to avoiding him if he did something stupid again.

“I would like that.” Regina replied. Daniel and Regina both smiled.

“Sorry to break up this reunion, but should we go get our lists now?” Robin asked.

“Belle and I already got them,” Daniel answered.

“Oh, thanks,” Regina said.

“On your marks, get set, go!” Elsa announced.

“Our list has an arrow, a rock, a bag of fruit loops, lanyard string, picture of a decaying tree stump, and the Gaga Ball what about you?” Regina asked Robin and Belle.

“We’ve got a picture of a goat, a life vest, a connect-4 piece, a feather, tiny tinder and… a blade of grass?” Regina laughed at that last part. 

“You need a blade of grass? Seriously?”

“It appears so,” Robin answered. Regina plucked a piece of grass.

“Here,” she said unenthusiastically while handing it to Robin.

“Hey! We got one!” he cheered in sarcastic delight. “Let’s head over to archery to get your arrow, keep walking to get my life jacket, and keep our eyes open for the rest of the stuff while we walk,” Robin suggested.

“Sounds like a plan,” Belle confirmed. The four of them headed off down the road, Robin and Regina not once letting go of each other.


	6. Late Night Serenade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this chapter took so long. I've been really busy. I'll try to update more often, but I can't promise anything. I hope you guys like this chapter.

“All we need now is a feather,” Robin acclaimed. After walking around camp for what felt like hours, their limbs sore and tired, they had collected all the items except one. Suddenly, a feather fell from the sky, landing briefly on Regina’s nose, and descended into her hand.

“I found one,” she called out, showing the brown speckled feather.

“You must be right where you need to be. If we had come just five minutes later, another group could have found it,” Belle pointed out.

“Yeah. Wait, this means we’re done! Are we the first group?” Robin asked.

“Let’s go talk to Elsa and find out,” Daniel suggested. The four of them saw Elsa walking toward the bell and hurried toward her.

“Elsa! We’re done. Are we the first ones?” Robin asked, presenting the items they were carrying.

“You’re not the first group, as I’ve had at least seven come to me already, but your team still might win overall. I was just about to ring the bell to call everyone back,” she explained. Elsa moved to ring the bell, and soon the campers began coming back to the flagpole. 

“I wonder which team won,” Regina whispered excitedly.

“I tallied the points based off the first five teams to finish. With three teams to finish in the top five, I give you teams Mad Archers and Wicked Villains.”

Regina grumbled in disappointment. “I thought for sure we were going to win,” she whispered to Robin. 

“That puts Mad Archer in first place overall,” Elsa announced and their whole team cheered. “We only have three more games, so Outlaw Queen, Golden Books, and Wicked Villains, you guys better bust your butts if you want to win. 

“It’s okay. We can win this thing. We just have to win two of the three remaining games,” Robin reassured Regina.

“Yeah, just two of the three,” Regina rolled her eyes. 

“We won capture the flag, didn’t we?” 

“I suppose we did.”

“See, we can do it. We’re only one point behind first place.”

“If you say so.”

Roland ran up to Robin and pulled on his sleeve. “Come on, Robin. Let’s go eat dinner,” he urged.

“Okay, okay, I’m coming,” Robin answered. “Shall we?” Robin held out his hand to Regina. She grabbed it, and the two of them walked into Storybrooke Lodge. 

“Mmmmmm, Tacos,” Roland moaned as he smelled the food on the table. 

“Oh, yum,” Regina responded, her voice laced with sarcasm.

“You don’t like tacos?” Robin asked her in shock.

“No. They’re so greasy and the meat is just so gross. Not to mention, whoever invented Spanish rice is downright insane. Tomato sauce and rice never have and NEVER WILL go together.”

“But it’s tasty,” Roland piped up.

“Not in my opinion,” said Regina. “It’s okay, I’ll just have a salad.”

“YUCK! I hate salad,” Roland grimaced. 

“See, now you know how I feel about tacos,” Regina smirked. 

“Suit yourself,” Robin shrugged. 

\--------------------------------------

Later that evening, Robin and Regina’s groups were going on a night hike to the top of a hill. There, they would stargaze and lie in the grass. However, Robin had another idea. His stomach was a bundle of nerves for what he was planning. 

“I don’t feel so well. I think it was the tacos I ate,” Robin lied. He really hoped Regina believed him. Thankfully, she did.

“See, this is why I had a salad,” she sassed.

“Yeah, okay, but I think I need to go lie down in my cabin.”

“Do you need me to go get a counselor?” Regina asked. 

“Yes, please,” he grunted, clutching his stomach. Regina hurried off to find Blue and came back shortly after.

“She said you should go lie down, but take a buddy with you,” Regina reported.

“Little John’s all the way up there,” Robin pointed to a group of boys 20 feet in the distance practically sprinting toward the hill. “Will you come with me?” Robin prayed this would work. 

“Okay, fine, but if you puke all over the floor of your cabin, I’m not cleaning it up,” she agreed.

“Thanks, Regina.” He pretended to clutch his stomach the entire walk until they got to his cabin. 

“Do you need me to come in there, or should I just sit out here on the porch?”

“The porch is fine. I’m just getting something. I’ll be out in a minute.” Robin quickly grabbed his guitar from under his bed and sat next to Regina.

“What is this, a musical cure for your sickness? I wasn’t aware such a thing existed.”

“Maybe, or maybe I wasn’t sick at all. Maybe I just wanted some alone time with you.”

“Robin Locksley, you sneaky little liar!” Regina feigned shock. 

“Hehehe I’m so sneaky,” he said before kissing her on the cheek. She turned to look at him and they made out in the dim lighting of the porch light. When they came up for air, Regina had tears in her eyes.

“Regina, what’s wrong?” Robin asked, concerned. 

“What do we do when the summer is over? When you move back to England? What about my mother? She’s going to kill me if she finds out I have a boyfriend. She’s made it very clear that I have to be 18 before I can date anyone,” she cried. 

Robin wiped away her tears with his thumb. “Shhh it’s okay,” he reassured her, engulfing her in a hug. “Can I sing you a song?”

“You can sing?” Regina gave a watery smile. 

“A little,” he shrugged sheepishly. 

“Have you ever seen The Greatest Showman?”

“Have I seen it? It’s my favorite movie! I have a whole playlist on Spotify that I listen to daily.”

“Well, here’s ‘Rewrite the Stars’,” he started out a few strums on the guitar before he started singing.

“You know I want you. It’s not a secret I try to hide. I know you want me, so don’t keep saying our hands are tied.” Regina smiled to the sound of his voice and swayed to the melody. 

When it got to Zendaya’s part, she started singing. “You think it's easy. You think I don't want to run to you, but there are mountains, and there are doors that we can't walk through.”

They sang the last chorus together, their voices blending together in perfect harmonies. “How do we rewrite the stars? Say you were made to be mine? Nothing can keep us apart, 'cause you are the one I was meant to find. It's up to you, and it's up to me. No one can say what we get to be, and why don't we rewrite the stars? Changing the world to be ours.”

Regina was crying again by the end of the song.

“This was supposed to cheer you up, not make you more sad,” Robin frowned.

“Robin, I’m not crying because I’m sad. This is the sweetest thing anyone’s ever done for me,” she cried into his shoulder while he rubbed her back. “Thank you.”

“It was my pleasure.” He kissed her, and they stayed like that for a few minutes.

“You should probably get in bed and act like you’re actually sick,” Regina said reluctantly, wiping away her tears. “We don’t want the counselors catching us like this. They’ll never leave us alone again.” 

“All right, but one more minute,” he pleased. She kissed him and they were only interrupted by the sound of footsteps.

“Shoot,” he muttered, flinging open the cabin. He shoved his guitar under the bed and jumped onto his bed. 

Killian came into the cabin only seconds later. He eyed them suspiciously. “What are you two up to?”

“Nothing” they both uttered quickly.

“Uh huh. Okay.” Killian knew they were lying, but he wasn’t really interested in what they were doing, so he let it be.

“I just came back to get a flashlight, but our group should be heading here in about 20 minutes,” he informed them.

“Thanks, Killian,” Regina said to him. 

Killian grabbed his flashlight and left the cabin, heading down the path to the hill.  
Once he was out of sight, they both breathed a sigh of relief. 

“That was a close one,” Robin sighed, trying to catch his breath.

“Yeah, I seriously thought we were going to get busted,” Regina replied. “This shouldn’t happen again. We don’t want to risk being caught.” She starts to leave. 

Robin quickly got up and held her waist to stop her from leaving. “I agree, but technically, if we don’t leave this room, it still counts as the first time.” Robin captured her lips with his in a fiery, yet 12-year-old like kiss. 

When they ended, Regina’s beautiful smile covered her face.

“There it is. There’s that beautiful and satisfying smile I think about every time I close my eyes.”

“Robin, we really should go.”

“You’re right. We don’t want to get in trouble for this. I’ll go lie down.” Robin climbed the ladder to his bunk and lied down on his pillow. Regina opened the door and quickly hurried to her cabin. She could hear her camp-mates coming back and she didn’t want to get caught. Emma and Ruby would never let her hear the end of it if they found out what she was really up to. She grabbed a book, flipped the lights on, and climbed the ladder to her bed just as her cabin-mates were coming in view of the cabin.

Emma walked in noisily and immediately started pestering Regina.

“What happened to you, Gina?” she asked.

“I told you not to call me that,” Regina retorted. Regina was annoyed by this, but nothing could really spoil her good mood from earlier that night. 

“You still haven’t answered my question.”

“Who said I have to? I’m entitled to my own life.” Regina flipped her hair and started climbing the ladder up to her bed.

“Not so fast.” Emma pulled Regina’s waist and they ended up on Mary Margaret’s bed.

“What was that for?” Regina pouted.

“I wasn’t finished talking to you. I couldn’t help but notice that you and Robin were both missing from the night hike tonight.”

“What’s your point? Robin was sick; I was keeping him company.”

“Or, you just told that to the counselors, so you could have a secret make out session in his cabin.”

“I don’t think that’s something you can assume, Emma. Why do you even care?”

“Oh… uh… no reason. Killian just said… cuz he saw…” Emma blushed turned beet red.

“Killian, huh?” Regina gave a knowing smirk. “That’s what this is about? He wasn’t coming back to get a flashlight, was he?”

“What are you talking about,” Emma tried to laugh it off, but she failed miserably.

“You two finally a thing now? Did the two of you have the same idea we did?”

“Um… so, I may have been hiding behind a tree, waiting for the coast to be clear…”

Regina laughed. “Wow. Just wow. I never would have imagined it: a swan and a pirate.”

“He’s not a pirate!”

Suddenly, Mary Margaret, Ruby, and Belle came into the cabin. 

“Who’s not a pirate?” Mary Margaret asked.

“No one!” Emma quickly replied.

“What are you two doing on my bed?” Mary Margaret looked over to see Emma practically lying on top of Regina.

“None of your business, sunshine,” Regina snarked. Regina was now annoyed that the little princess had returned. That was her new nickname for Mary Margaret: princess. After all, she definitely acted like one. 

“Okay, I think we should probably get ready for bed. It’s pretty late and we’re going swimming tomorrow morning,” Belle piped in.

“We’re going swimming in a filthy, freezing pool at 6 in the morning?” Regina asked in disbelief.

“Yep. The boys suggested it,” Ruby huffed with a roll of her eyes.

“Lovely,” Regina responded, full of sarcasm. She grabbed her pajamas and toiletries and headed toward the latrines.

“Hey! Where are you going?” Emma called out.

“Where does it look like I’m going? The bathroom--duh.”

“Well, you need a buddy.”

“Then hurry up because I’m not waiting for you.” Regina began to walk off again, but this time she walked more slowly. After getting her stuff, Emma ran out and jumped on Regina’s back. Regina screamed.

“Get off of me!” Emma burst out laughing; Regina was so adorable when she was angry.

“Oops, sorry.” Emma shrugged, clearly not sorry at all. She ran off toward the latrines, leaving Regina behind.

Regina decided not to run, so instead, she walked briskly, very irritated at the blond. “Why did you do that?” she asked, when she finally got to the bathroom.

“You’re boring,” she replied, spitting her toothpaste into the sink.

“Boring? I’m not boring,” Regina took offense. She splashed Emma with water. Emma splashed her back. Regina splashed her again. Soon, the girls were splashing so much water at each other that the nearby campers had to hide in stalls to avoid getting wet. 

“Regina and Emma, counselor’s cabin now please!” came a stern voice from behind them.

The two girls immediately froze. They slowly turned around to see Blue standing behind them, her hands on her hips and her face in a scowl. 

They trudged up the path to the cabin, Blue right behind them, and sat on the porch. 

“Now, what in the world were you two girls doing?” Blue scolded them.

They both shrugged and lowered their heads. 

“Need I remind you that water is for drinking and washing, not splashing. I’m going to send you girls back with a warning, but if anything like this happens again, there will be consequences. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Blue,” they respond.  
“Good. Now go finish getting ready for bed. We’ve got an early start tomorrow.”

Regina and Emma hurried toward their cabin and began changing next to their beds, no longer caring that they weren’t in the privacy of a stall. 

“What the heck happened to you guys? You’re soaked!” Ruby commented.

“We, uh… got into a bit of a water fight,” Emma admitted.

“Cool! Invite me next time,” Ruby smirked.

“Yeah, it was until Blue found us,” Emma sighed. Regina remained silent. 

“I bet she had a fit,” Ruby laughed.

“Yeah. She marched us right up to her cabin and yelled at us, but we weren’t punished!” Emma smiled. 

Ruby high-fived Emma. They began talking about water fights they had been involved in when Tinkerbell knocked on their door.

“Lights out, girls,” she said, turning off their light. “I’ll see you bright and early. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight,” they all muttered. Regina pulled the covers over her face and fell asleep.


	7. War Begins With Slime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter, inspired by the scene in the Parent trap movie, was quite enjoyable to write. I hope you also enjoy it!

The next morning, the girls awoke with the bell. Emma had a bit of difficulty getting out of bed, again, but Regina eventually dragged her out of the cabin and they got to breakfast on time. They headed headed to the stables, learned how to direct the horses around an obstacle course, and returned to camp just before lunch. 

“You’re back!” Roland ran to Robin and gave him a big hug as soon as Robin stepped out of the van. 

“I am. What’s going on?” Robin asked with confusion. He was not used to his brother being this excited to see him.  
“Today, there’s gunna be a scjeirnntistsht.” Roland talked so fast that Robin couldn’t understand him.

“Slow down, Ro. What are you trying to tell me?”

“There’s going to be a real live scientist at camp later! We’re gunna do expurdemants.”

“I think you mean experiments,” Regina corrected him as she walked over. Roland immediately hugged her, just as he had to Robin earlier.

“Science is my very favorite,” he smiled at Regina with adorable dimples--just like his brother’s, Regina noticed. 

“Science is pretty cool,” Regina agreed, though secretly, she hated science with all her might. It was just so boring and hard; she much preferred reading and writing. 

“When is the scientist coming, Roland?” Robin asked.

“After lunch. For lunch we’re having burgers and fwench fwies,” Roland beamed. 

“I love burgers!” Regina exclaimed. “They’re so delicious.”

“Me too,” Robin chimed in. “Let’s go get some.” Today, they were eating outside in the nice weather and a line of hungry kids had already started to form. They waited in line, grabbed their food, and found a shady spot to sit in. 

“So, who do you think this scientist is going to be,” Robin asked.

“I dunno, but I hope he’s really awesome!” Roland exclaimed.

\-----------------------------------------------

“Listen up campers, today I’ve got something extra special planned for our afternoon activity,” Elsa announced. “I would like you all to be very respectful toward our guest and give him your full attention, but most importantly, don’t forget to have fun. Now, give it up for Dr. Henry Jekyll!”

“Oh goody, we’re going to learn how to make serums to split our good and bad sides apart,” Regina whispered to Robin.

“Yeah, only, I wonder how that will work on Mal. I don’t think she has a good side,” he responded. Regina chuckled.

“Good morning children. As you have just heard, my name is Dr. Jekyll and I am a professional scientist. Today, we will be doing many fun science experiments, but first, I was told your counselors have paired you up. Go find your partner and have a seat at any of the many lab stations I have set up.”

The campers all rushed toward their counselors to find out who their partners would be. Robin got Daniel, Emma got Ruby, Belle got Mary Margaret and Regina got Zelena. Zelena, seriously? She could have gotten anyone, and she got… the green witch. Well, at least Zelena didn’t seem to thrilled with her pairing either. She was currently complaining to Meanie and Furry about how she’d rather be paired with a crocodile. Regina doubted this was actually true, but it would be hilarious to see. 

The two of them waited until the last possible moment before they had to go near each other. 

“Don’t think we’re actually going to be friendly, now that we’re partners,” Zelena sneered.

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Regina retorted. 

“Good.” The girls went back to ignoring each other when Dr. Jekyll announced their first experiment: they would be comparing fingerprints using ink.

When she heard this, Vicki shrieked aloud, “ink? But that’s going to ruin my manicure! It’s dalmatian print and I got it done special for camp!” Since Regina was paired with Zelena, that also meant Zelena’s friends were nearby. Lucky her.

Regina spun around. “What do you expect? This is camp, not the royal ball, your highness.”

Vicki feigned shock. “How dare you. These nails were expensive!”

Regina rolled her eyes. “Whatever you say, Cruella,” she muttered under her breath.

They moved on with the activity, Regina and Zelena still not saying a word to each other. They dipped their fingers in the ink pad and pressed them onto the piece of paper, just as instructed. Then, Dr. Jekyll told them all to compare the prints with their partners.

“They literally look the exact same. What was the point of this?” Zelena sassed with an eye roll. Tinkerbell, one of their counselors, overheard her as she was walking by. 

“Well, Zelena, there are four different patterns of fingerprints. Dr. Jekyll was trying to get you recognize and identify them, but it appears you two have the same pattern,” she explained.

“Whatever. I still think this experiment is lame. When can we get to the real science?”

“You’ll just have to be patient, Z. He was starting with something simple first,” said Regina.

Zelena huffed. “Nobody asked you. Besides, only my friends get to call me Z, and you are definitely not one of them.”

They did a couple other experiments--blasting soda and turning pennies green--until they got to the experiment almost everyone was excited for: slime. She didn’t know why, but there was just something about slime that even Regina was excited to be making it. Sure, it sounded gross, but it was extremely satisfying to play with. 

The two girls began mixing together the ingredients: glue, water, food coloring, shaving cream, and laundry detergent until it became a bright shade of blue, not Regina’s favorite color, but they didn’t get choose (if they had, Zelena would have made it green). It was getting fluffier and was just about done. As Regina was lifting up the bowl to form the slime in her hands, Zelena knocked the bowl and it went flying on top of her head. The blue, gooey mess went splat in Regina’s hair and began to run down her face and onto her clothes. Regina screamed.

“ZELENA, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE??” Most of the groups around them were staring at her, some were even laughing. 

Zelena looked amused, but not at all sorry. “Oops. My bad. I must have accidentally hit the bowl with my arm.”

Regina huffed, wiped the slime off her face, flung it at Zelena, and stomped off toward her cabin. She didn’t care about the buddy rule. Right now, she just wanted to be alone.

\-----------------------------------------

Regina hadn’t been in the cabin longer than five minutes before she heard the door creak open. 

“Who is it?” she barked; Regina was not in the mood for visitors. 

“It’s Emma,” she called out tentatively. “I don’t mean any harm, I just came to make sure you’re all right. Plus, the whole buddy rule thing, but I can leave if you want.” She began to leave but Regina called her back.

“Emma wait. I-I guess company wouldn’t be so bad right now” she stuttered. 

Emma took this as an invitation to march right in, plop down next to Regina and put her arm around her, despite the fact that she was still covered in slime.

“So, what’s the revenge plan?” Emma asked.

“Excuse me?”

“Come on! Zelena just humiliated you in front of the entire camp. You can tell me you haven’t thought of at least some way to get back at her.” Regina just stared at her.

“Okay, then. I’ll help you. After all, I am the master prankster. How do you think I got myself kicked out of the foster homes with awful parents? All right, let’s think…”

“I don’t really get a say in whether we do this or not, do I,” Regina guessed.

“Nope. Not really. Hmm, what if we plan an ambush, like those kids in the Parent Trap movie.” 

“Heck, no, N. O. Don’t you remember how that ends?” 

“That’s only if we get caught. Besides, we’d not only be getting Zelena, but we’d also get to cover Mal and Vicki in sweet, sweet, revenge.”

“Revenge for what, exactly? What have they done to you?”

“I dunno, they’ve just been jerks I guess, but I’ll still taste victory. So, you cool for tonight?”

“TONIGHT? Isn’t that a bit sudden? It’ll be obvious it’s me after what Zelena did to me today.”

“No it won’t. Besides, I’ve already figured out how to frame Killian.”

“Killian? But I thought you liked him!”

“Liked. Past tense. He cheated on me for Mal, but I heard she dumped him after he kissed her at flag ceremony. At breakfast, she dumped the bowl of hash browns all over his lap and squirted ketchup in his hair.”

“Geez. How did I miss all this?”

“It’s amazing how two lovebirds can tune out the world.”

“We do not tune out the world, and we’re not birds.” 

“Okay,” Emma’s tone suggested that she didn’t believe Regina but she didn’t want to discuss it further. They had an ambush to plan, after all. “So, I already talked to Ruby and between the two of us, we’re going to steal honey, ketchup, and barbecue sauce from Storybrooke lodge during dinner. That shouldn’t be too hard since I heard we’re having chicken nuggets and french fries. We’re going to sacrifice one of Ruby’s pillows since it’s feathered. We can cut it open and put the feathers all over the ground so they stick to their legs when they get up. Got any other ideas?”

Though Regina was uncertain about this plan before, Emma’s talk of revenge was sparking something new in Regina. She felt different… more evil, and it was a feeling she welcomed. Suddenly, she had so many ideas on what they could do to the three villains of the camp. “They have reigned this camp long enough,” Regina thought. “Now, it’s time for Meanie, Greenie, and Furry to pay for what they’ve done.”

\----------------------------------------------

That night, Ruby, Regina, and Emma snuck out of their cabin wearing all black, quietly and carefully so they didn’t wake their cabin-mates. Belle was nice enough, but she didn’t want to risk being caught. However, they all agreed, that Mary Margaret must not, under any circumstances, find out about this. If she did, she would undoubtedly tell the counselors, and they would get in boatloads of trouble. 

The three girls tiptoed through the slightly dewy grass, the moon as their only source of light. It was just after midnight when the girls left; they prayed the counselors were asleep. 

“Is everyone all set with the plan?” Regina whispered just before they got to the cabin. Ruby and Emma nodded, so she went ahead and opened the door, every so slowly. She did not need it creaking on her now. Luckily, it didn’t. 

Each girl hurried over to the person they would be exacting revenge on. They had decided that Regina would get Zelena, Emma would get Mal, and Ruby would get Vicki. The three girls quickly and quietly got to work. First, Regina drew a cat face on Zelena’s face in Sharpie. She gave her whiskers, a nose, and little cat ears on her forehead. Then, a great idea popped into her head. She separated Zelena’s hair into multiple different sections and tied them to the head of the bed. After that, she took Vicki’s super duper hold hair spray and sprayed her hair. “There, that ought to hold it in place,” she thought. “With the strongness of that hairspray, it’ll be a miracle if Zelena can get her hair off that bed unharmed.” She had to fight really hard to stifle back a laugh and risk waking Zelena. 

Next, she peeled back the covers of her bed. Zelena was wearing shorts, which left her legs bare, perfect for what Regina was about to do. She drizzled honey in stripes all the way down each of Zelena’s legs. Then, she grabbed a handful of Q-tips out of her backpack and stuck them to the honey. Perfect. 

Then, Regina started working on her idea: sticky feet. Only, she didn’t want just honey on the bottom of her feet. Regina wanted something so sticky that Zelena would have a hard time getting anything off her feet and hands. Regina had thought long and hard at this one: pine sap. It was only fitting, because, after all, they were at camp. Earlier, when they were on a hike before dinner, Regina had emptied one of her water bottles and filled it with small sticks from pine trees covered in sap. She slathered it all over Zelena’s hands and feet. 

After they had finished beautifying their individual enemies, they began setting up booby traps and tripwires that would dump water, grass, marbles, and Regina’s all-time favorite: slime. This one was going right over Zelena’s bed. 

Once they finished, they snuck back out of the cabin, dumped all the evidence and materials in Killian’s duffel bag, headed back to their cabin, changed, and slipped in bed, all grinning madly. None of them could wait for the girls’ reactions in the morning. Regina had an especially malicious feeling in her body that she welcomed; it felt good to be bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regina is starting to feeling evil. Do you think she's going to turn evil for good, or revert to how she was? Stay tuned to find out. 
> 
> I hope to post the next chapter within the next week. Sorry that my posts are irregular, both in length and in how often I post.


	8. The Aftermath of Victory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this story has been fun to read so far. Here's another chapter of the day and the life of Regina Mills.

Everyone at Camp Storybrooke was awakened by the ear splitting screeches from cabin five. You’d think their cabin was on fire, the way they were screaming. When Regina first opened her eyes, she thought their cabin was on fire, before she remembered the cause and smirked.

All the campers in Cherry Hollow rushed outside and surrounded the cabin, trying to peer in and see what was going on. Regina, Emma, and Ruby fist bumped each other. 

“What in the name of Merlin is going on?” Blue screamed, storming out of her cabin. “Back up, all of you,” she ordered, pushing through the crowd toward the door. When she looked inside, her eyes went wide with shock. “Girls get out here on the porch. I’d like each of you to tell me exactly what happened. I have never, in all my years of being a counselor, seen a cabin this monstrous! Everyone else, back to your cabins. We will not leave for breakfast until this is sorted out.” 

As the crowd began to disperse, Mal, and Vicki stomped out, pouting, and glaring at anyone who tried to look at them. Regina inwardly burst out laughing at the sight of them. Mal’s normally blonde hair was now a deep, dark brown, as well as her face and shirt. It appeared that their mud bucket had been gifted to her. In addition to the mud, she had dozens of tiny ants crawling all over her upper body. Her legs seemed to have been coated in something brown--BBQ sauce maybe? She’d have to ask Emma later. Also, though Regina couldn’t make out the words, Mal definitely had something written on her arm.

Vicki looked equally hilarious. Her blond-almost-white hair was still in curlers, and it had remnants of a whipped cream crown. Half of it had been spray-painted black. Her face was in a deep scowl, no doubt because her precious designer pajamas were ruined. Ruby had given her a full face of makeup, stolen from Vicki’s very own belongings. She had bright red lips, a hint of blush, and very dark eye makeup and eyebrows. She kind of resembled Cruella De Vil. Regina bet that was what Ruby was going for. This thought was confirmed when she noticed many drawings of Dalmatian puppies up and down her arms and legs. Ruby had also put on and glued one of Vicki’s furry vests to her pajama top. Vicki was trying to pull it off, but it wouldn’t budge.

“Girls, please return to your cabin now,” Tinkerbell softly ordered Regina, Emma, and Ruby. They sighed, reluctantly turning away. As soon as they got back to their cabin, they raced toward Belle’s bed window, which faced the cabin. 

“Move, Belle. We need to see what’s going on.” Emma practically shoved Belle off her own bed.

“Hey! I would have moved if you had asked nicely.”

“I want to watch too,” said Mary Margaret. They all squished together; the five of them peered through the window, kneeling on Belle’s bed. “I can’t believe someone would do something like this. It’s just awful!”

“Shhh,” Ruby elbowed her. “We’re trying to listen.”

“All right. All right.”

“Girls, what exactly happened?” Blue asked. They both immediately started talking at once. “One at a time please. Mallory, you go first.”

Mal rolled her eyes at being called by her full name. “I was having the most wonderful dream. I turned into a dragon and killed 14 prissy princesses with my dragon breath. All of a sudden, I felt tingly sensations all over my neck and arm. I remember thinking how odd it was, since I, unfortunately, left my deep cleaning neck massager at home, but when I opened my eyes, I discovered hundreds of tiny ants all over my arm. Of course, I screamed and tried to brush them all away. Sitting up, I realized that someone had covered my entire lower half in barbecue sauce and ketchup.” She paused to wipe more ants from her body. “Looking around, I saw that our entire cabin had been ambushed! I jumped up to wake the other two when a bucket of mud dumped on my head! I even slipped on the floor when I was heading over to Zelena’s bed. Ugh! It was so horrible!” 

“Speaking of Zelena, where is that girl?” Blue inquired.

“I’m in here” came a voice from inside. The three of them scurried inside and Regina was unable to make out what they were saying. All she caught was “Oh my word! What happened here?” and then a squeal accompanying a sound of rushing water. Blue ran out, sopping wet, and called for Tinkerbell to get her some scissors. Regina guessed these were for Zelena’s hair. 

They weren’t able to tell what was going on until, 20 minutes later, Zelena came trudging out to the front porch. “Huh. That’s weird,” Regina thought. “How is she able to walk. I made sure her hands and feet were covered in sap.” Her question was soon answered when she glanced down to see many feathers plastered to Zelena’s feet. “Huh. That’s how.” 

Zelena angrily grabbed the porch railing with a huff. She attempted to pick them up again, but they simply wouldn’t move. She tried again, but they were stuck. “I can’t put my arms down,” she wailed, not unlike Randy in A Christmas Story. She gave one last tug which almost ripped the railing right from the porch. 

“Oh dear,” Blue sighed. She tried to help Zelena free her hands, but it didn’t work. Tinkerbell muttered something on her radio, which was probably a call for help. As Blue moved away toward Tinkerbell, Regina finally got a good look at Zelena. 

Her hair, one of Regina’s proudest achievements, was still sticking up in spikes. It was not cut evenly, and Regina knew that it would look very ragged when down. Zelena had also appeared to have received the green slime bucket Regina had placed above her bed since her entire body was coated from head to toe in bright green goo. The cat face Regina had drawn on her face was barely visible, but the Q-tips on her legs were easy to spot. Regina was quite pleased that most of her tricks had worked. 

“Do you girls have any idea who might have done this?” Blue asked. They all started talking.

“Well, it’s obvious that it’s Killian, isn’t it? He’s mad that I broke up with him and now he wants revenge,” Mal blamed.

“No, it’s gotta be Emma. Ever since I’ve met her, she’s always had this bad girl vibe.” Regina noticed Emma’s face darken. “I bet when Killian cheated on her with you, Mal, that was the last straw. And who else would purposely ruin my perfect nails?” Vicki held up her hands, previously manicured, which were now covered in black spray paint. 

“It was definitely Regina. Did you see the way she stormed off yesterday? One little mishap and she goes all Evil Queen on us. I wouldn’t be surprised if she plans to poison us with apples. No, never mind, she’s not smart enough to do that. Do you not see this green slime on my head? It clearly lacks originality.” Zelena criticized.

“It clearly lacks originality,” Regina whispered, mockingly, into Emma’s ear. 

“All right girls, enough. Do you have any actual proof?” Blue questioned. They all shook their heads. “All right then, head by the picnic table over there. I have an announcement to make. Except for you, Zelena. I already called for the nurse and she should be here shortly.” Blue then shouted to the rest of the campers: “Listen up, Ponytails. Everyone, head to the picnic tables right now. There should be no dawdling. You’ve already had half an hour to get dressed already.” 

Ruby, Emma, and Regina all looked to each other in panic. After eavesdropping on cabin five all morning, none of them had actually taken the time to get dressed. Mary Margaret--on the other hand--hadn’t left the cabin when they heard the original scream, so she was already dressed and ready to go. She and Belle, who had gotten dressed about ten minutes ago, both headed out the door toward Blue while the three girls scrambled to get ready. 

Normally, Regina took care in picking out her outfits, but this morning, she just grabbed a random t-shirt and shorts. They didn’t want to raise any unnecessary attention towards themselves until the threat of punishment had passed. 

After changing, Regina quickly slipped on her white Converse and the trio slipped out the door toward the picnic tables. Luckily, they weren’t the last ones there.

“Listen up, everyone. As you may have noticed, a bit of an ordeal has happened last night. If any of you would like to come forward and confess, that would be greatly appreciated. If you come and confess now, the consequences will be minor. However, if we find evidence later that you are the one responsible, there will be very big consequences, possibly even expulsion. Furthermore, all camp activities will be suspended until we find who is responsible. That means no horseback riding, no Gaga ball, and certainly no all camp games. Instead, we will be putting you to work. Later you will be divided into groups. The list will be posted after breakfast. You may go eat now.”

As soon as she finished speaking, Mal and Vicki approached Ruby, Regina, and Emma--Zelena was still stuck to the railing.

“We know you guys did it. Once we prove it to the counselors, you’ll be out of here faster than I kicked the winning goal in my soccer championship last spring. See ya.” Mal pivoted dramatically and walked away. 

Suddenly, Elsa and Doc drove into their campsite on a golf cart. While Doc got out to help Zelena, Mal and Vicki got in and rode away with Elsa, probably to get cleaned up. 

“What if we actually get caught?” Regina worried. 

“Relax, she’s just bluffing. They don’t have any proof, and they’re not going to get any. It’s not like they can trace the supplies back to us. We left them in their cabin. They have no way to catch us.”

Ruby checked her Fitbit to see what time it was. “Goodness, guys, it’s already 8:30!” Breakfast was normally at 8:00, so they knew that had already missed flag ceremony and the start of breakfast. They hurried toward the dining hall, hoping to get there before the food got too cold. 

“Regina, wait!” a familiar voice called from behind. “You guys go, I’ll catch up,” Regina called out to Ruby and Emma.

“You sure?” Emma asked.

Regina nodded. “Save me a seat though.” They agreed and walked away. 

“Good morning, love,” Robin greeted her with a kiss on the cheek. “It has been an odd sort of morning, hasn’t it.”

“It has indeed.” Robin grabbed her hand and they walked toward the lodge.

“I have to say, I admire the courage to actually do that. However, I think the culprit probably could have come up with something, you know, less harmful. Got any leads as to who the he or she might be?”

Regina didn’t want to lie to Robin, but she knew she couldn’t tell him the truth. She didn’t know how he’d react, and she didn’t really want to find out. She hoped he wouldn’t be mad, if he did somehow find out. “Not a clue. I am curious, though. You said he or she should have come up with something less harmful. Like what?”

“Oh I don’t know. Sand in their water bottles? Spiders on their backpacks? Something that doesn’t completely ruin a pair of clothes and a cabin, not to mention their beds and pillows too. I hope they catch whoever did it. Hmm… maybe I could try to figure it out. Well, I know at least one person I can cross off my list.”

“Who?” Regina asked, confused.

“Why you of course. You wouldn’t do something like this, right? 

Well, shoot. “Of course right.” Regina tried to laugh it off, and she hoped it was convincing. Oh no. This was not good. Robin couldn’t figure out she had done this. He just couldn’t. 

“Good. Hmm… Maybe Killian did it. After all, he has looked a bit sulky recently. Maybe he just needed to get his anger out somehow.”

“Hmm maybe. Let’s hurry to breakfast before the food is gone.” Regina needed to get Robin off this topic.

“You’re right. That would be terrible. Let’s go.” They ran the rest of the way to the lodge since they had been walking very slowly previously. 

When they got inside, Regina spotted her friends at a table in the far corner. They had only saved one seat for her. 

“Sorry, Robin. I promised my friends I’d sit with them. I’ll sit with you at lunch.”

“Oh okay. No biggie,” he replied nonchalantly, but Regina spotted the disappointment in his eyes. “I’ll just sit with Daniel,” he headed over toward Daniel’s table, but he was walking at a much slower pace than before. Regina felt bad, but she couldn’t just ditch Emma and Ruby, so she went over by them.

“Sorry we couldn’t save another seat for your boyfriend. We only found three seats when we got here,” Emma apologized.

“It’s fine.”

“So, now that you and Robin have been dating for almost a week, spill all the beans, girl. Where are all the good make-out places?” Ruby pried.

“What? What implies that Robin and I kiss?” 

“Come on, Gina. We already know about the one time after the horse rescue, but there’s no way you haven’t kissed Mr. British Hot Stuff more than once,” Emma declared.

“Mr. British Hot Stuff?” Regina laughed.

“Yeah. That’s his name now. Whenever we talk about Robin, from now on, we need to call him MBHS, short for Mr. British Hot Stuff,” Ruby informed her.

“I am not doing that.”

“Aww come on now, Gina. Would you like me to think of a better name? Ooo. I know. How about Mr. Honey honey Boo Boo Smooch Smooch Oo oo? Is that better?” Emma suggested.

“Um, no. I think I’ll stick with Mr. British Hot Stuff, thanks.”

“All right, Mr. British Hot Stuff it is,” Emma smiled, putting her arm around Regina.

“Remind me again why I’m friends with you two?” Regina asked, shrugging off Emma’s arm.

“C’mon. You know we’re awesome. Besides, you can’t commit a crime with someone and not be BFFs,” laughed Ruby.

“Seriously, you two?” Regina rolled her eyes, but laughed along anyway. Who knew she could find such good friends at a summer camp. It was weird to think that she’d only known Emma, Ruby, and Robin for six days. It felt like she’d known them forever.

“I’m really dreading the chores after this,” Emma complained.

“Me too. I hope I don’t get stuck with kitchen duty. My Granny owns a diner and I have to help her after school every day. I don’t need to help out in the kitchen over the summer too,” Ruby told them. 

“I actually wouldn’t mind it. I like cooking. My favorite dessert to make is apple turnovers. They’re quite delectable.”

“Wow. There’s someone in this world who actually likes cooking?” Emma asked, surprised.

“Um, yeah. Why do you think people become chefs?” Regina asked, like the answer was obvious. 

“I don’t know. Do you want to be a chef?” Emma inquired.

“Maybe. My dream is to be a pastry chef and open my own bakery, but my mom says I should choose a better, higher paying job like a lawyer or a politician.” Regina said the last part with an eye roll.

“Why should you care what your mom thinks? I ignore my Granny all the time. She wants me to run her diner some day, but I know I’m not fit for that.” 

“How is it that you two already know what you want to do with your lives? I’ve given no thought to my future whatsoever,” Emma asked, bewildered. 

“I said I know what I’m not doing. There’s a difference,” Ruby pointed out.

“Whatever, all I know is I don’t want to end up broke or in jail. Beyond that, I don’t have a clue,” Emma sighed. “Hey, what’s going on over there?” she motioned to a group of people standing by the bulletin board.

“I bet they put up our chores. Yippee,” Regina guessed, sarcastically.

“Let’s go see who we’re stuck with for the morning,” Emma suggested, getting up to go check the list. The other two followed, but at a much slower pace. They really dreaded the results. Since this was a punishment, they weren’t likely to be paired with their friends.

Emma turned around, pouting. “Seriously? Why am I with Graham Cracker?” 

“Graham? I thought he was a nice guy. There are plenty of worse options.”

“Yeah? Like your partners?” Regina’s stomach plummeted. “Who did I get?” she asked tentatively.

“Well, you got Little John,” Emma smiled optimistically.

“Come on Emma, who did I get?” Emma backed away from the list so Regina could read “Regina Mills, John Littleton, and Zelena Wicked: cleaning the bathrooms. Seriously? I’m stuck with Zelena? Ugh!” Regina complained.

“And I got Killian?!? Who made this list? The Devil?” Ruby exclaimed.

“I guess. Let’s go. Our counselors are calling us to meet with our partners. See ya at lunch.” They split up to go find their partners. 

Regina trudged over to Zelena and Little John. It appeared that Zelena had managed to get her hands unstuck, though not without damage, as they were wrapped in bandages. She had clearly showered because her hair was wet, and there was no slime. In a ponytail, Zelena’s hair actually looked normal. Maybe Regina’s plan hadn’t worked as well as she thought it would.

“So, I guess we should get going. We should probably do the pool house first, since it’s closer,” Little John suggested.

“Sure, sounds good,” she agreed. Zelena just shrugged and didn’t say anything. Regina hoped to avoid Zelena as much as possible. She didn’t need Zelena to come up with any more ways to make her life miserable. However, knowing Zelena, that fact was probably inevitable. She hoped it wouldn’t be too bad, though.


	9. Stuck with the Chores

She was busy cleaning the mirrors, when--all of a sudden--Regina felt a broom whack her in the back of her head. She turned around to see Zelena snickering. 

“Hey! What was that for?” she snapped.

“Oops. Sorry. My bad. I’m such a klutz,” Zelena apologized insincerely.

Regina rolled her eyes and went back to cleaning the mirrors. Not five minutes later, when she was scrubbing the sink, a duster came flying through the air and hit her arm. “Seriously, Zelena? This isn’t funny. Stop.” Regina glared at her.

“What can I say? It just flew out of my hand.” Once again, Regina knew she was lying.

It was when Zelena “accidentally” bumped Regina into a toilet that drew the last straw. Regina had been cleaning the toilet seat, when she was shoved sideways toward the toilet. Her entire right arm was covered in toilet water and bleach, bleach that was now dripping on her shirt and most definitely ruining it. Well, wasn’t that just lovely. 

“What is your problem?” Regina shouted at her, flinging bleach off her arm at Zelena’s face. 

“Nothing is my problem. I don’t know what you’re talking about. Except maybe… the fact that you destroyed my cabin last night!” 

“I did nothing of the sort. My cabin-mates and I were busy sleeping last night.” Regina lied. “Besides, why would we want to ruin your cabin?”

“I don’t yet know, but I will promise you this, I WILL destroy you, if it’s the last thing I do.”

“Hey! That’s my line.”

“Too bad. You left it lying on the ground. I picked it up, strung it all together, and made it my own. That’s so sad for you. Good day, Regina.” Zelena huffed, stomping off towards the showers. Regina rolled her eyes with all of her might. She hated that girl with every bone in her body.

An ear-piercing scream rattled through the pool house. “AHHHHHHHHHHH. That is the biggest, scariest, living creature I have seen in my whole life,” Zelena screamed, running out of the shower. 

Regina went over to investigate. “Seriously? This girl was scared of a bug?” she thought. She smashed it with her shoe, and wiped it off with a paper towel. “Seriously, Zelena, it’s just a--” she started to call out before a gush of water dumped on her head. Someone had turned on the showers, and Regina knew just who that malicious ginger was. 

Regina stormed out of the shower, sopping wet, and approached Zelena. “Oh, you want to play dirty? I’ll give you dirty,” Regina threw the bug in a paper towel at Zelena’s face and squirted her with window cleaner. 

“Ow! Hey! Watch it! You little--” Zelena was cut off by the door slamming open and Blue marching in, completely pissed.

“Girls, quit it. I don’t want to hear another word from you. I’ve had enough of your games. First the cabin wars and now this? Because I’m too nice, you girls get one more warning. After that, you two are being sent to the isolation cabin.”

The two girls gasped. Though this was only her first year at camp, Regina had heard rumors about that cabin. It was said that they sent girls there when they were so bad, they didn’t want to send them home and make their parents deal with them. Instead, they sent them to a cabin in the middle of the woods, filled with mosquitoes and other pests. Unruly children were forced to clean the cabin so it was habitable, then forced to live in it for the rest of the summer. They got last pick of food at all meals, and, worst of all, they were banned from the end-of-summer bash.

Regina had been looking forward to that bash ever since she heard about it on the first day. It was the only dance, and it was her cabinmates’ highlight of their past summers. She couldn’t wait to go with Robin. 

Blue looked at them, disappointed. “I expect it won’t come to that. Now finish up, and no more fighting. Lunch will be ready in about 10 minutes.”

As soon as she left, Zelena turned to Regina. Look what you did, you little freak. You got us both in trouble!”

“Me? You’re the one who--” Regina started to shout back but John cut her off. 

“Guys! Did you not hear Blue? Stop fighting. We need to get this cleaned before lunchtime. Regina, you go finish the showers and the sinks. Zelena, you go sweep by the toilets and the changing area. I’ll start on the men’s room. Don’t get us in trouble again.” John walked out the door and over to the boy’s bathroom. 

Regina sighed. “He’s right. We shouldn’t fight like this. Let’s just finish our chores and we never have to speak to each other again.” 

“For once, I may have to agree with you. There’s no way I’m going there again.”

Regina was surprised when Zelena said “again.” Actually, she wasn’t. If there was anyone who’d been sent there, it would be Zelena, and maybe Mal. She desperately wanted to ask Zelena about it, but she didn’t want to start another war, so she decided to leave it be. 

Without them fighting, it actually only took 5 minutes for them to finish the girl’s room. The boy’s room took a little longer, by about 15 minutes, but they still finished, and they were only a few minutes late to lunch. 

Regina plopped down next to her friends, exhausted. “If I have to work with that red-headed devil another day I think I might just die.” 

“Come on, Gina, I’m sure she wasn’t that bad,” Emma tried to comfort her.

“Ha, not that bad.” she scoffed. “Zelena decided it would be fun to torture me all day. I’ve been whacked by brooms, shoved into the toilet, and drenched in water.” Fortunately, Regina was almost dry now, but she was still pissed. “My shirt is absolutely ruined,” she gestured to her black shirt, now covered with white bleach-spots. 

“Well, we’ll just have to get that witch back, won’t we,” Ruby smiled playfully.

“We’ve already tried. Zelena already knows the cabin was us, and she’s not going to stop until we’re caught. Besides, Blue already told us that one more fight will lead us to the isolation cabin,” Regina sighed in defeat.

“No! But they haven’t sent anyone there in years!” Ruby gasped. 

“Well, apparently Blue feels we deserve it, so let’s not prove her right.” Regina sighed. “I think we need to just lie low for awhile.” 

Emma and Ruby mumbled in agreement, though they weren’t happy about it. Regina had just grabbed some mac and cheese when she was hit on the back of the head a ball of paper. She rolled her eyes, but picked it up anyway, thinking it was from Zelena. However, when she opened it, she was pleasantly surprised.

Meet me by the Oak tree behind Storybrooke Lodge.  
-XOXO Robin

Regina got giddy with excitement. She hadn’t kissed Robin since two nights ago. Sure, that doesn’t seem long ago, but to Regina, it felt like two years. She showed the note to her friends, and Ruby squealed in excitement. Emma--on the other hand--seemed a little… upset?

“Emma, are you okay?” Regina asked. 

“Hmm? Yeah, I’m fine,” she brushed off unconvincingly.

Ruby whispered in Regina’s ear, “I’ll figure out what’s up with her. You go get your man,” she elbowed Regina. 

“Hey! He’s not ‘my man,’” Regina shot back before sneaking off. She figured that she would be least likely to be spotted if she went through the door by the bathroom. Quickly and quietly, she snuck through the door and skulked toward the tree. 

She found Robin behind the Oak tree, just as he had promised. He laughed when he saw her sneaking towards him. “Nice ninja skills.”

She slapped him playfully on the arm. “Well, I didn’t want to get caught.”

“That’s true. Then my date with my pretty little lady would be ruined.”

“I’m not your pretty little lady.”

“Would you just shut up and kiss me?” Regina did exactly that.

They made out for a few minutes. Since they were busy, they didn’t see Emma watching them, a jealous glint in her eye. As soon as they parted, she was gone. 

“As much fun as this is, we should probably get back soon. We don’t want anyone missing us, do we?” Robin asked.

“I think they can miss us a little longer,” Regina pulled Robin’s face to hers one last time.

“Okay, now we should probably get back,” Robin said, disappointed. 

“I suppose you’re right. You can go first. I’ll wait here a few minutes, just so no one is suspicious.”

“All right. Goodbye, m’lady.” Robin kissed her cheek and walked back to the lodge, pretending as though nothing had happened.

Regina giggled. How could someone so cute and amazing be hers? Deep inside, she felt really guilty, all of a sudden. He still didn’t know what she’d done. He didn’t deserve her. She walked back inside, a sad look on her face.

Ruby and Emma noticed immediately. “What happened? What’s wrong? He didn’t break up with you, did he?” Ruby asked. 

“No, it’s not that. It’s just--I can’t help it. We ruined an entire cabin and he still doesn’t know. He’s still trying to find out who did it so he can turn them in. 

“Gina, you deserve someone who will love you always, even through your faults. If he can’t do that, then maybe he’s not the one for you.” Emma rubbed her back, but Regina still wasn’t reassured.

“Relax, I’m sure he’ll be cool with it. He seems like a pretty understanding guy,” Ruby smiled. 

“I guess you guys are right. I’m just really overthinking this.”

“That’s all right Regina. Just eat some lunch. I’m sure everything will be okay,” Ruby confronted. 

“Thanks. You’re the best.” Regina didn’t realize until now how hungry she was. She had been so distracted by Zelena and Robin that she forgot to eat lunch. She dished herself some more food and shoveled it all down. 

“Slow down, Gina. It isn’t a race.” Emma smirked.

“What, Miss Swan? I’m hungry.” She continued to eat the rest of her food quickly until she was done; she was just in time, too. Everyone was starting to clean up.

Emma snorted. “I thought we were done with this ‘Miss Swan’ business. Regina just shrugged and began to clear her plate. 

**********************************************  
The chores after lunch were pretty uneventful. Fortunately, the groups were switched up, so this time, she was paired with Robert and Belle. It wasn’t ideal, but anyone else was better than Zelena. They were given the task of picking up sticks for that night’s campfire dinner, which wasn’t horrible. Regina noticed something very interesting, though.

When she first met Robert, he reminded her of Rumpelstiltskin. He was short, with tan, scaly skin and brown, shoulder-length hair. She didn’t talk to him often, but he spoke in a high-pitched voice. It was said that he often made deals with his cabin-mates with unruly consequences. For example, a few days ago, he had caught Arthur stealing from in camp store. In exchange for not being ratted out, Robert had made Arthur give him his dragon stuffed animal he’d had since he was a baby. Regina didn’t know any other specific stories of what Robert had done, but Robin had told her many tales of his deals. 

Belle, on the other hand, was a total bookworm; whether it was at dinner, in her cabin, in the hammocks, or sitting against a tree, Belle was always reading. Regina didn’t know Belle too well, but she seemed like the type of person who went for strong, handsome heroes like the ones in her stories. Regina never, in a million years, would have guessed that Robert and Belle would ever be a thing, and yet…

“Here, let me get that for you,” Robert offered to get the wagon for her, as she had been struggling.

“Oh, thank you,” Belle blushed. 

Regina just rolled her eyes. “Enough with you lovebirds. We have actual work to do, like picking up sticks.”

“Are you all right, Regina? You seem a little upset,” Belle asked, concerned. 

“I’m fine, bookworm. We just need to get working here if we want dinner on time,” she snapped. Through the rest of the evening, Robert and Belle continued to be cute with each other. Though Regina knew she must look that way with Robin, the two of them were still sickening. 

By dinnertime, they had walked all over camp and collected 4 wagons of sticks; they were all starving. When they got to the firepit by the Cherry cabins, the counselors were relieved to see the sticks. 

“Thank goodness for these sticks. I was thinking we were going to have to share with the Oak cabins!” Tinkerbell exclaimed. 

Regina dropped the sticks with the counselors and began to look for her friends. It appeared that only one other group had gotten back already, and of course, that group was Zelena, David, and Mary Margaret. Regina decided to leave Belle and Robert to themselves. She didn’t intend to probe Greenie anymore, so she decided hanging with Mary Margaret and David was her best option. She didn’t realize how wrong she was. 

If Regina thought Belle and Robert were bad, Mary Margaret and David were worse. Their lovey-dovey comments drove Regina so insane that she left them after 30 seconds. Instead, she sat in her cabin and decided to read. Sure, she felt like a bookworm now, but Regina knew her book was far better than any book Belle might read: The Land of Stories. Actually, this was exactly the type of book Belle might read, but Regina didn’t care. She loved how the villains were portrayed. They weren’t shown as simply evil. Instead, the author gave them backstories and reasons for what they did, which is why she liked the villains so much. Even if the heroes did win in the end, she still enjoyed the battles. The evil Enchantress, Ezmia was her favorite character.

She had just gotten to a good part in the fourth book, The Land of Stories: Beyond the Kingdoms, when she heard Emma and Ruby coming inside the cabin. Quickly, she put her book away so they wouldn’t know she was reading. 

“Gina, what are you doing up there?” Emma called up to her bed. 

“Oh, nothing. Just chilling.”

“Well, come on. We’re going to make dinner. Tonight we’re having pudgie pies,” Ruby stated.

“What kind of pies?” Regina asked. She had definitely never heard of “pudgie pies.” They sounded gross.

“Pudgie pies. You use a pie iron and put two pieces of bread as the crust. For the filling, you add tomato sauce, cheese, and any other pizza toppings you want. Then, you cook it over the campfire. It’s a warm pizza sandwich!” Ruby informed.

“Sounds interesting,” Regina still wasn’t convinced these would be very good.

“The desserts are the best part. You still use bread, but instead of pizza toppings, you can put in pie fillings. You can also add marshmallows or chocolate chips.”

“Okay, that just sounds bad,” Regina gagged.

“I agree. Marshmallows and pie filling?” Emma inquired. 

“Well, you don’t have to put the marshmallows in. My personal favorite is cherry pie filling with chocolate chips. I’ve heard that apple pie with marshmallows is pretty tasty, though. Some people who don’t like pie filling even have marshmallow and chocolate chip sandwiches.” Regina knew that this was going to be a very interesting dinner. 

When it was time for them to make their dinner, Regina was still wary about eating it. 

“Don’t forget to butter the pie iron,” Ruby reminded her. “One year, I forgot and I couldn’t get my pizza out!” 

“Oh, Ruby. That must’ve been fun,” Emma joked. 

“What am I supposed to put on this thing?” Regina asked. 

“Well, what do you normally have on pizza?” Ruby asked her. 

“I don’t know. Peppers? Cheese? Sausage?”

“Then you may put those on. I prefer just cheese and pepperoni,” Ruby told them. 

Emma put on her toppings, and was struggling to get the pie iron closed. When she pulled the top one over the bottom one, her bread fell onto the floor. “Dang it! My bread fell!”

“Yeah, I find it’s easier to just place your bread on top of your toppings before you close it,” Ruby advised.

“Well, that would have been nice to know five minutes ago,” Emma snarked, getting another piece of bread. This time, she did as Ruby suggested, and it closed perfectly. However, Regina was also having problems. Unlike Ruby and Emma’s pie irons, which were square, the shape of bread, Regina’s was circular. When she closed hers, the bread was all sticking out. 

“How am I supposed to get this bread in here?” she asked. “It’s the wrong shape!”

“Yeah, those circular ones are annoying. I’ve learned that you can either tuck it in, or rip it off and eat it. Otherwise, when you stick it in the fire, it will all burn off.” Regina decided to just rip it off and eat it.

“How do you know all this, Ruby?” Emma asked. 

“I’ve been going to this camp since I was six. Also, since my Granny is the chef here, she knows how to make these, and we have them at home sometimes. You can make them in a fire pit or a grill without the rack.”

“We’ll see how this one goes, before I tell my mom about it. Though, knowing my brother, I’m sure Henry’ll not hesitate to keep her informed.”

“Trust me, Regina. You’ll like these,” Ruby reassured her. “Now let’s put these on the fire.”

After about five minutes of cooking the pizzas, they were ready to be eaten. Ruby just picked hers up like a sandwich, whereas Regina decided it would be better to cut it first. Then, she ate the smaller pieces with a fork. 

“Come on, Regina, where’s your camp spirit? You can’t use utensils for a fire-cooked meal!” Ruby exclaimed. 

“And why can’t I?” she asked. 

“We’re at camp, not a fancy restaurant.”

Regina rolled her eyes at Ruby, but put down her fork and ate her pizza with her hands. 

“How do you like it?” Ruby questioned. 

“It’s… fine. I mean, it’s not terrible, but real pizza it better,” Regina responded.

“I love it. This stuff is delicious! I’m going to have to make it at home sometime,” Emma exclaimed. When they finished eating, they noticed some of the boys had taken a stick they found, stuck pepperoni on it, and was roasting it over the fire. Many of the pepperonis were falling off the stick into the fire, and the boys were exclaiming shouts of disappointment. 

Ruby just rolled her eyes. “Idiots. Come on, guys. Let’s go make our desserts.” They walked into the summer kitchen--a screened-in room with picnic tables, a refrigerator, cabinets, and a fireplace--to make them. 

Since there weren’t enough pie irons for everyone to make their pies at the same time, they had been making their food in shifts. Luckily, three people had just finished cooking their food and handed the pie irons to Ruby, Emma, and Regina. Emma placed hers down on the table and opened it up. “Hey, there’s still crumbs in here,” she shouted, wiping them off with her finger. However, since it had just been in the fire, the cast iron was hot and she burned her finger. “OW! My finger! It hurts!” She yelled. Immediately, the counselors rushed over.

Emma’s finger was even starting to blister. They rushed to walkie-talkie the nurse over while Regina and Ruby stood in shock. 

“And that is why you don’t touch the hot pie irons,” Ruby mumbled. 

“Em, what do you want on yours? I can make it,” Regina called to her. 

“Um, Apple and chocolate is fine. Thank you.”

“Apple and chocolate? That sounds disgusting!” Regina called back.

“Cherry and chocolate sounds disgusting to me, but that appears to be what you’re having, so it’s all a matter of opinion.”

“Whatever. It still sounds bad, but I’ll make it cuz I’m nice.” Once she put them on the fire, she came back and sat next to Emma. Ruby was in the bathroom, so it was just the two of them.

Regina felt bad for Emma--she had burned herself badly before and knew how it felt--so, she decided to comfort Emma. “How’s your finger doing?” she asked, resting her head on Emma’s shoulder. 

“Better. They put some neosporin on it so it hurts less.”

“That’s good. So, I know you said you only found out about your parents this year, but what was it like, not knowing? I’m sorry, I don’t mean to open old wounds, I’m just, you know… curious.”

“Um, no it’s fine. I don’t get that a lot actually, it was just, it sucked you know? People for you, were probably just like ‘oh, you look so much like your mother,’ etc. When I was with foster families, people would stop us all the time and ask us how we were possibly related. Everything about foster care: the people, the places, they all just sucked. I was never important, nor was I ever the one to get new things. All my life, I was forgotten, and my clothes were all hand-me-downs. That was, until I met Ingrid and Auntie Eva. Mary Margaret, well, she may be annoying sometimes, but she’s like a sister to me--a sister I may never have. 

Regina didn’t take Emma to be the emotional type, but her eyes started tearing up, so Regina grabbed her hand to comfort her. Emma gave her a watery smile and they continued to sit like that, neither one talking. Regina decided that this was really nice. Emma showed a new side of her Regina had never seen, and she liked it. 

“I should probably check on our pies,” Regina started to get up, reluctantly before Emma pulled her back down to the picnic bench. 

“Thanks for sitting with me. I really needed that,” Emma kissed Regina on the cheek. 

“No problem, but I should probably get the pies before they burn,” she wanted to escape before Emma noticed the blush creeping onto her cheeks. 

“Yeah, no get the pies. Thanks.” Emma released Regina’s hand and Regina hurried over towards the fire. Too busy thinking, she didn’t even see Robin as she headed out the door and bumped right into him. 

“Whoa, Regina. Watch where you’re walking. You all right? You seem a bit red in the face,” he observed.

“Yeah, fine. It’s just a bit stuffy in here is all.” She tried to sneak around him to get the pies, but he held her back. 

“Where were you? I was looking for you. Though we might spend some alone time in my cabin or something,” he smirked. 

“Oh, I was just with a friend, Robin. Nothing you need to be concerned about. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to make sure my dessert doesn’t burn.”

“Right. I’ll see you later then, Regina.”

“See ya,” she called before hurrying towards the campfire. Hopefully she wasn’t too late. Ruby had just gotten back from the bathroom and was now carrying her pie iron inside. Regina grabbed hers and Emma’s and they headed towards the picnic table. 

On pie irons, there is a metal clip that clips the handles together. Unfortunately, Regina’s clip wouldn’t budge.

“Ruby, my clip is stuck!” she called out.

“I hate when that happens. Try moving the clip down.” Regina tried that, and it worked. 

“Thanks, Ruby.” She put the pies on two plates and gave Emma hers. Emma gobbled hers down. “Mmmmmm. This is so good!”

Regina ate hers a bit slowly, but she still moaned at its goodness. Who knew camp food could be this good? The pudgie pie had to be, by far, the tastiest food she had eaten at camp so far. 

Shortly after, they went to bed, full and content. After lights out, if they heard anything, no one mentioned it. Regina did not notice a thing until dawn the next morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Camp Storybrooke is based on an actual camp that I've been to. Many of the the songs, skits, activities, and games that they play either in this chapter or in future ones are things I've actually done. If you want to know the lyrics to the songs listed, just Google the name of the song and add "camp song" after it, and you should find it. 
> 
> Credits to my friend Jennifer for being my editor. Thanks so much!


End file.
